The Journey Of A Lifetime
by why-me74
Summary: This is a modern one about Rose and Jack! Some characters and personalities are originated by James Cameron! The first 10 chapters are changed to make reading easier! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Realization

This is my very first story...so...please R&R to tell me how it is and if you want more chapters! These characters are not mine, and James Cameron created some of the situations.

Chapter 1: Realization

Walking down the hallway to Hillview High, Rose thought about her life.

I shook my head realizing that my life practically consisted of nothing. Every single day, I woke up at 6:00, got ready for school, and got on the bus. At 3:00, I got on the bus again, listened to my school mates make fools of themselves, seeing who could spit out of the window the farthest or actually hit somebody. When I got home, I did my homework...ate some dinner...and some nights I went to the mall to spend money my mother didn't have.

I shifted my purse to my other shoulder. Walking into the cafeteria, I heard Bobby yelling across the room to his best friend, Sahara singing her newest written rap/R&B song probably waiting to be recorded, and everyone else just sitting around the table chatting.

In line, I got a salad and iced tea. Not that I needed it. I needed to lose weight, but could never convince myself to actually go on a diet.

"Hey, wait up sweetpea."

I heard a voice call, and tried to keep my stomach from rolling. Cal. Ugh. He was one of the most obnoxious, egotistical, rich, jerks I had ever met. And he was my boyfriend. 'I must have been hallucinating and out my mind when I said yes to a date with him.' I thought to myself, also trying to keep a look of disgust from my face. He was 5 feet 11 inches tall, and the 'perfect' jock, on the basketball team, and always at the gym. His 'beauty' was not I, it was a Black 2004 Mustang Cobra.

"I've got something for you, today, Rose."

Of course. Trying to buy a love that I didn't have towards him. Always.

"I can't wait to see it, Cal." I changed my voice to be a syrupy sweet.

He smiled indulgently, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Only a salad and tea today sweetpea? Oh, well, just as well, I suppose. You're not as thin as you used to be."

Anger filled me. How would he know if I needed to go on a diet? He spent more time on his car than he did with me. And he was supposed to be my boyfriend. If this was what a relationship consisted of, I wanted no part in it.

I was miserable, but I couldn't break up with him. He was too powerful. And too abusive. He would probably rape and beat me. He'd come close before, but my ex-best friend came and saved me from that ending. My mother did not listen, even when we had come to her and was desperately pleading with her to break it up. Nope, Cal was an absolute angel who did no wrong. He was the perfect boyfriend, and my mother probably expected me to marry the gorilla.

I was planning to run away. From everything. This was my last year at school, and I wouldn't miss much. I'd run away from my mother who paid no attention to my welfare, from Cal who was abusive, and from the school, who recognized me as just another one of the crowd.

It would be very easy to feign being sick, and staying home Friday when my mother went out with whatever guy she could seduce at that time. And Cal had a basketball game. He would probably call me and ask if I was coming. I had last week, and he paid no attention to me, which was no surprise anyway, and ended up walking home by myself. My mother was still out, and when she did come in she went straight to bed, drunk as a skunk.

I hated my life. And I would do whatever it took to get away from it, even if it meant running away and never coming back. And that's what I would do. I didn't know where I would go, but I would go somewhere. There was money in my savings account, and enough there to get me wherever I decided. Nobody would miss me. I didn't really care if they did anyway. I sat down at the table and poured my disgusting fat free ranch dressing onto the salad then took a bite, planning my life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Time Had Come

Chapter 2: The Time Had Come

Friday came and went, and soon I heard my mother in my bathroom. She was nosing around in my make-up and jewelry again.

"Why are you in my make-up?"

"Oh, Rose, this shade goes perfectly with my outfit. You know I got this at Foley's for $59.99? It's originally $125.99!"

I just turned around, walking through my doorway, and collapsed on my bed.

I wasn't mad at my mother, or Cal. I rarely felt anything anymore. I was just tired and wished I had a better life. And I would in about an hour.

"Are you going to Cal's game tonight, Darling?"

"No mom, I can't. I haven't been feeling good all day long."

"What's wrong dear?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I'm coming down with the flu. My stomach's been upset, and I've had a migraine all day."

"Well, you just rest. And if Cal calls, just leave it for the machine."

She must have scored a date with the mayor tonight. She was happier than she had been in a long time. Even telling me to ignore Cal's nightly phone calls.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem dear. Well, I'm off to Olive Garden with Caledon's father."

Oh, God. Cal's _father_? That's why she was so happy. I might just have to throw up right now.

"I'll see you later mother."

"Yes, good-bye."

She walked down their steep stairs in her 3 1/2 inch heels, and opened the door. I watched from the window as Cal's father's limousine came and pulled on the street, waiting for my mother. His father wasn't a gentleman either. He let the driver open my mother's door. Well, not that I hadn't expected it.

Like father like son, I supposed.

When they pulled out onto the road, I sped to the attic and got my father's suitcase. I would use his, because my mother would look in the walk-in closet to see if mine was gone. My room was spotless, yet so miserable to be in. The clothes I packed were my jeans, t-shirts, tennis shoes, flip flops, and 2 good dresses that had been bought from my father. I grabbed my 2 diaries, a pen, my favorite cds, my address book, my ipod, mp3 player, and a notebook.

"Hello? May I have a cab come to 300 Hillsboro Road? Thanks. 10 minutes? All right, thanks so much. Yeah, good-bye."

10 minutes passed, and I took a last look around my room of 18 years. Without another look, I went out of the house and got into the car. The time had come and my journey was starting.


	3. Chapter 3: The Train

Chapter 3: The Train

"Can you take me to the bank, and then the train station?"

"You running away from home, miss?"

The cab driver smiled, showing yellowed, crooked teeth.

"No, sir, I'm visiting my father's grave in Washington state, and I need money from my bank account. And I fail to see if that's any of your business."

"Ok, Ok, just making sure"

It's none of your business what I am or am not doing I wanted to snap. But I couldn't. I was going to be a new person. Not the Rose DeWitt-Bukater who had always had a bad attitude and fiery temper. No, I would change. Try to be more patient, after all, this was a new life. I couldn't be the same as I always was. I didn't think I could help my fiery temper, for that what went with natural blood red hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin.

I tighted my jacket around myself, not wanting to catch the man ogling anymore than I already had in places he shouldn't have book looking. Men!

"I'll be right back, sir."

"Sure, miss."

Inside the bank I walked up to the bank teller's window.

"I need to withdrawl all the money from my acount. Rose DeWitt-Bukater."

The process took a few minutes, but I was finally holding my life savings. I stuffed it into my wallet, where it would hardly fit. The cab was still waiting for me, and I got inside.

"How much further is the train station, sir?" I asked pleasantly, ready to get as far away from this man as possible.

"About 10 more minutes down the road. You anxious to go see your father's grave, missy?"

"I haven't been there in 5 or 6 years."

It was true. My father and mother had divorced when I was 6, and been dragged off to Hillview Hieghts when I wanted to stay with my father. Then he had died in a wreck shortly after the move. Of course they had gone to the funeral. My mother hadn't shed a tear. Wasn't the picture of despair, or sadness. No, her daughter had taken on that image. They secretly kept in contact when he was still alive by letters and phone calls, and I had even gone so far as to go visit him once.

The weekend he died, I was supposed to go visit him again, and my mother actually knew about it. All of a sudden the cab stopped. I looked around. There was the blessed train station.

"Here's your stop miss. Have a good day."

"Thanks."

I handed him a couple dollars, probably not enough. But I had to get on the train leaving the soonest.

I walked quietly up to the window. "Sir, can you tell me what time the train leaves, and where it's going?" I asked inquistively.

"Certainly, miss, the soonest train is leaving for Chippewa Falls. And it's leaving in 30 minutes. But here's a schedule in case that's not where you're going."

He handed a paper through the window, and I took it.

"Thanks."

I sat down on a nearby old wooden bench. I had no idea where Chippewa Falls was, but that was probably a good thing. That meant it wasn't too big. I didn't need another city like Philadelphia, or Houston, or some other big city. I wanted a small, quiet, everyone-knows-everyone-else town. I would go to Chippewa Falls.

Back to the window I walked.

"I need one ticket to Chippewa Falls."

He looked down at me, studying a girl in her in her tight black jeans, tight sleeveless hot pink shirt, make-up, loose hair, dirty tennis shoes, and suitcase.

"Name?"

"Rose-" What was I going to say? I couldn't say DeWitt-Bukater. My mother was too well known.

"Rose Dawson." He wrote down the name without hesitation.

Whew. The first name that had popped into my head, Dawson. I had no idea why. But at least this stranger didn't know who I was. He named the amount and I handed him the exact change. In exchange, he handed me the ticket, and I looked it over.

"Have a good time on your vacation, miss."

I hated it when people called me miss. It was Rose. And more like new life, not vacation. No, I wouldn't be coming back. I found a bench and sat down, looking at my watch and waiting for 20 minutes to pass.

A pair of laughing teens passed me, not even looking down. They must go to the school across town, because I didn't recognize them. They looked to be popular, yet they were so fake, so plastic. They walked so...like they didn't have to worry about anything. So like I used to walk. A couple minutes later, the man from the ticket counter came out and yelled

"All Aboard!"

I shook my head, so old fashioned. Then I actually laughed. It felt good; I hadn't done it in quite awhile. Most of the time, there was nothing to laugh about.

"Do you need help up miss?"

Jeez, this must really be an old fashioned. Or else I really looked very helpless.

"No, I can get up."

I straightened myself and put an expression on that said "I can help myself, thank you."

I hopped up the stairs to the train. Inside, I looked around and almost laughed again. The only other person on the train was an old lady, probably about 70. Chippewa Falls must really be tiny. I moved to the seat in front of the old lady. There was no use acting afraid of her. She looked like the grandmotherly type, nice and giving. Of course, looks were deceiving sometimes.

"How are you, dear?"

Despite her frail look, her voice was strong. And her eyes. They were a very bright blue. So strong.

"I'm doing okay. How about you?"

"Oh, you know how old people fare. The same."

Silence.

"It's about 6 hours to Chippewa Falls, and I'm just coming back from visiting my husband's sister."

"That's nice."

"Yes, and-"

Oh, God, she was one of those old people who talked all the time. Well, I might as well get comfortable and deal with listening to the old lady for the whole 6 hours.

A phrase caught my attention

"I don't think I've seen you before, and everyone knows everybody else in Chippewa Falls." "This is my first time there."

"Oh really? I hope you have a good time there. There's not much to do, but enough to entertain young people."

"Awesome." I said sort of sarcastically.

The old woman laughed, "You know, my grandson says the same thing sometimes. He's about your age I suppose. You're about 20 aren't you?"

20! First I get the guy that thinks I'm completely helpless, then an old lady who thinks I'm 20.

I smile. "I'm 18."

"Oh, have you graduated yet?"

"No, I do this year."

"Oh, well, 18 is only 2 years away from being 20. Close enough, eh?"

"I guess so."

"Yes, my grandson is a very nice boy. He's an artist, loves to draw. One of the nicest boys I've ever met in my life, but you know how grandmothers are, biased I guess."

Oh, great. Just what I need. A grandmother who was also a matchmaker. Not that I need another boyfriend. Yes, they were nice to have around, but most of them were jerks. Cal's father thought that he was an angel. Just as the lady thought her grandson was a nice boy.

"I guess so."

"Well, he's coming to meet me at the train station, so I can introduce you to him."

Oh, great. I was meeting a nice guy and here I was, looking like a orphan. Which, in my world, I was. Oh, well, he'll just have to like me like I am. Right, like guys are like that. They like you to pump up thier ego, and for other 'special' reasons that were only known to men. I just want one guy to show me they weren't all the same. I sighed; it was going to be a long 6 hours. Might as well make the most of it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Introduction

Chapter 4: The Introduction

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Dear, we're in Chippewa Falls now. You can wake up now."

A laugh. I blinked a couple times and then looked up into the old lady's bright blue eyes.

"Welcome back to the world. you slept for about 4 1/2 hours."

"Yeah, I was kinda tired."

She laughed.

"You were that. We've got to get off before the conductor blows some steam."

The old woman laughed at the pun, then backed up and helped me up.

"You never did tell me your name, dear."

"Rose."

"Very pretty. I'm Adrianna. I know it's not a name you would expect for an old woman, but that's the name my mother gave me." Again, she laughed.

This lady had so much happiness inside, she was so cheerful. Oh well, the new Rose was going to be happy and carefree. I laughed along with her. It was kind of funny, though.

"You probably expected me to say some kind of old fashioned name like Geraldine wasn't you?" Her eyebrows rose as she waited for an answer.

"Actually I did. My grandmother's name was Josephine."

Any other old woman would have said, "Now you know, Josephine isn't too bad." But not Adrianna. She burst out laughing. "Josephine!"

I laughed again.

"Yeah."

I didn't mind laughing at the name, she was my mother's mother. That meant that she was one of the meanest grandmother's that had ever existed.

"Come shall we?" Adrianna straightened her body, and then offered me her arm.

Feeling crazy, I took it and we pretend we were walking to a first class dinner together. I knew I had met a woman that would change my life. A boy about 13 came and helped us carry our bags outside. There, Adrianna climbed down first and then "helped" me get down.

I saw a young guy grinning at us. Even though it was dark, his icy blue eyes and light brownish blonde hair shined. My heart sped up. I stumbled, and Adrianna took my arm firmly.

"Don't fall now, Rose."

She looked around and understanding came into her old eyes. She winked at me.

"Looks like you've seen my grandson. Jack, come over here. He knows not to try to help me down from off of these new contraptions. I could take him in a second. Although, I'll admit he's pretty strong."

"Yes, I would never do something like try to help grandma again."

He pretended to shudder, and I smiled. His hands were in the pockets of his carpenter jeans, and his black shirt was tight, showing off his firm muscles. His hair was hanging in his face, a young face. He smiled at me, showing off his dimples and straight, white teeth.

I swallowed.

I had been in Chippewa Falls for not even 5 minutes, and I knew my life was already changing. I pushed a thought that tried to invade my mind. I would not think about how Cal was.

The guy looked comfortable, almost amused. His blue eyes started to twinkle as he turned and faced me.

"Enjoying yourself?"

He knew I'd been staring. Unlike before, I didn't feel any attitude and smart retort come to me. I actually blushed, hoping he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Well, young'uns I'm going to get my suitcase in the car. Don't leave me waiting to go home and fix you some coffee now, Rose."

What? Did she mean-

"Now don't you think I'm letting you stay in some hotel of some person you don't even know. You will stay with me until you have to leave here...or forever if you stay."

Her voice was firm, and I knew not to argue with her. She didn't let me get a chance to thank her, just walked to her suitcase and dragged it away.

"My grandma's like that. She has so much love to give out to everyone."

"I've never had anyone do that for me. I mean, we just met on the train, and she's offering me her house, her food, a place to stay..."

"It's okay...you'll see all of my family's like that."

"You mean everyone in your family is so giving?" He nodded.

"I don't know if I can digest this all at once."

"You'll be okay. Everything will work out."

"I hope so. But, how does your grandma know I'm not some juvenile delinquent trying to run from the law?"

He tried to keep from smiling.

"I don't think you're like that. Grandma is a very good judge of character. A very good woman. She won't treat you unfairly. She does have a quirky side though, always wanting to joke around. Always in a cheerful mood."

"I realized that when I was chatting with her on the train."

"Oh, yeah…she loves to talk also."

"Yeah."

He was nice. Really nice. Then he tried picking up my suitcase. I took it from him. He turned a surprised face toward me.

"I can get it." I reassured him, then laughed.

"Ok." Any other guy would've said, 'You sure? I can get it if you want,' in that way that said 'I don't really want to do anything for you, but I have to because you women are the weaker gender.'

He opened the trunk and I put my suitcase in. I opened the back door, but Adrianna was already there.

"No, no, you're sitting in the front."

She had a twinkle in her eyes that were so like her grandson's. I closed the door. Whatever she said went, I guess.

I realized then that I didn't even know his name. Or their last name. I got into the front seat, after Adrianna's grandson had opened the door for me. He closed it, then got into the driver's seat. As he started up the roomy Dodge Stratus, a cd started playing. It was Daniel Bedinfield's 'Gotta Get Through This'. Good taste, I thought to myself as he turned it down.

He pulled the car out of the parking space, and then looked over at me, "My name's Jack, by the way. Jack Dawson."

I froze. Dawson was the name I had used to get the ticket. Then I started laughing. He looked at me

"Something funny?" and then smiled.

"No, it's just that my name's Rose, and you'll never guess what I told the ticket guy my name was."

"What?"

"Rose Dawson."

He chuckled. "And that was before you met grandma?"

"Yeah, that's your last name too?"

"Yes, that's strange." She started laughing after answering.

"My real last name is DeWitt Bukater."

"As in DeWitt Bukater motors?" Jack asked softly.

"Yes, he was my father. Before he died."

"I'm sorry."

"There wasn't anything anyone could do about the accident."

"Yeah."

"How far is your house away from here?" I said, trying to say something so I wouldn't start crying. How had I changed so fast from 6 hours ago? I looked back at what I was. Spoiled, bad, and a smart aleck. Now I was so sensitive. Was this normal? Or was there something wrong with me?

"It's okay, Rose."

Jack was looking at me with such patience and empathy. How could he know what I was going through? I didn't even tell Adrianna.

"We'll help you, Rose." I heard Adrianna say softly.

A tear ran down my cheek. These people had broken down all my walls of stubbornness, of unfeeling, and of depression. Now one second I was laughing, one second I was crying. I wiped away the tear and tried to convince myself that these people would think I was a wimp if I cried.

"Sometimes it's good to cry and get everything out, dear." I heard Adrianna say to me.


	5. Chapter 5: Recollections and memories

Chapter 5: Recollections and Memories  
Jack's Point Of View

I looked over at the beautiful woman who was sitting in my front seat, and smiled.

She was asleep. She was about 18, slim, average height. There were three things that stuck out about her. Her blood red hair, her emerald eyes, and the fact that she was trying to cope with something that was too big for to deal with by herself.

Even in her sleep, she didn't smile. She'd smiled when she'd met me. It was one of those deep down, genuine ones. And just then I knew she was different from any other girl I'd ever seen. I remembered seeing her immediately, and watched her with Grandma. She was gentle, caring, and nice. Naturally.

But something about her said she had a rough side as well. That she could be the worst enemy you'd ever had. She'd stumbled, and my grandma had looked back at me, then smiled.

The name fit her, Rose. She was beautiful and also smelled nice. Yet he sensed she had her thorns.

I shook my head. What a matchmaker.

Grandma was already planning, I'd bet on it. She was the best grandma anyone could ever have, and most generous woman you'd ever meet.

She'd give her house to someone who was homeless, not even thinking of where we would stay. And money, she had way more than plenty of it. But she wasn't one of these people who were stingy and an all around mean person when it came to it. She was very giving, getting me anything that I'd ever wanted and needed, and more.

A sudden flashback from when I was 15 filled my mind coming somewhere from the deep recesses I'd shut down 5 years ago.

_A boy tore through the streets, toward the smoke and burning house. His lungs were burning, and he was out of breath but he couldn't give up. His heart was beating 100 miles an hour, but he couldn't slow down to take a breath. He was determined, and he knew what was burning. His mind was filled with the horror of the thought, and he couldn't think of anything else. _

_He passed the lake that he'd gone ice fishing on, the street he walked down every day from school. _

_He was almost there. Just a little bit more to go, and he could help. _

_He flew through the front yard and stopped short of racing up the burning steps, when he stumbled and shook his head in wonder. _

"_No," he voiced, clearly not believing this was his house that was fiery, hot, and burning to the ground. _

_An ember from the fire jumped out at him, trying to consume him, and he stumbled back even farther. He hated feeling this hopeless, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the beast. He sank to the ground beneath his favorite oak tree in the back yard. _

_What would his mother and father say now? Where would they go, stay in Chippewa Falls or move somewhere else? _

_Then there was a feeling of indescribable pain, anger, and devastation filling his mind. His mother and father had stayed home today. _

_They- they were at a neighbor's house just waiting for him to find them. Yeah, that's where they were. They were watching for him through the window, and seeing him beneath the tree, they were going to come out and tell him everything would be okay._

_But deep down, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew where they were. Knew what had happened. They were burning inside that fireball, not able to get out or go anywhere else. _

_He turned to the ground and pounded with fury into the grass. _

"_WHY!" He screamed, remembering his mother's smile that morning as she'd kissed him on the cheek before school. _

"_Dinner will be waiting on the table when you get home, Jack." She'd said and then watched him walk up the lane to catch the bus. _

_His father had been on the couch, reading the stocks section in the newspaper. He'd looked up and smiled, said he'd see him after school and to have a good day. He was getting a much-needed day off that day. He hadn't taken a day from his work, even when he was sick unless his boss made him. _

_He sank to the ground and cried big, hot tears of a 15-year-old boy whose life was seemingly over. They came from somewhere deep inside him, and he felt as though he would die right here. His parents, his house, his dog, were gone. In the matter of a couple hours, his life had changed definitely for the worse. _

_Fire trucks were coming; he could hear the sirens blaring. But it didn't matter, his whole life of memories were gone. _

_He shut down his emotions as he saw the fire truck pull up. He would be okay, he had to be. He knew of no one who would take a 15 year old orphan who got terrible grades in school, and was just as bad as someone could get. _

_His grandma Adrianna would. He got up slowly from the ground and started walking toward the train station._

I felt like pounding something. I would have to go to the gym after I took my grandma and Rose home. There was no other way to get the anger out. I had to work it out.

I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. I would be fine. That was the only part of my heart that was not open to anyone, my parents' death. Except for grandma, nobody knew anything about it. I hadn't told anyone, and neither had grandma. I had shut off those emotions long ago, never to be faced again.

I loosened my hands on the steering wheel, and knew my grandma was watching me. She always knew. It was as if she could read my thoughts sometimes. I put on the blinker and turned down Church St., one of the riches neighborhoods in town. I counted the driveways and looked for a huge white house even though I could get to grandma's and my house driving with my eyes shut. The front yard was neat, and the lights lit up the front of the house. A house he was so used to and comfortable in.

But it wasn't home. Home was in Chippewa Falls, down a dusty road and in a house that's driveway was the only one on the street. A house that was two stories tall and was big enough to fit two big families in.

"Jack?" my grandmother asked me very softly.

I took after her more than I did anyone else in the family. That's why we got along so well.

"Yes, grandma?" I turned around to look at her.

Her eyes were serious and she was looking me straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Just another flashback, that's all."

She didn't like my answer, but didn't say so. I could see it in her eyes. She wanted me to let someone else in that part of my heart that was locked with a key that been thrown away.

She changed the subject, something she did when she knew I wasn't going to cooperate.

"I don't want to wake Rose, do you think you could get her to the pink guest room?"

"Yeah, and then I'll come back for her luggage."

"Thank you, Jack."

"No problem grandma. You can go inside now, I'll be in."

She got out of the car and hauled her suitcase up to the door, where a butler took it and let her inside.

Again, I looked over at Rose.

The soft rising and falling of her chest indicated she was in a deep sleep and probably wouldn't wake up until morning if left alone. I knew it would be no problem to carry her thin frame up to the pink guest room. I could bench press about 200, and I knew she didn't weigh that much at all.

I opened my door, got out, and closed it while walking over to her side of the car. I opened the door, and then undid her seat belt.

My arms came beneath her legs and to support her back. I was right, not even 135. Probably about 130; maybe, if I was lucky.

The butler, Jeremy was watching for me and opened the door when he was still on the second step up.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, Mr. Dawson."

Jeremy was the only one their butlers that still requested formalities.

"I'll be coming back down for her luggage in a few minutes, so you don't have to lock up right now."

"I could go out and get them for you, sir."

"That would be great, thanks."

I started up the stairs and knew I made a mistake when I looked down into her face. Her cheeks were red from sleep, and her face held a now peaceful expression. She was even more beautiful than I'd thought. Her pale and creamy complexion glowed.

Unconsciously, her face turned toward me and rested more firmly on my chest. This was not good. Id just met the girl not even an hour ago, and I already liked her. I took a deep breath and continued up the stairs to the room, not realizing that my grandmother had been watching me the whole time, and smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmare

Chapter 6: The Nightmare  
Rose's Point Of View

I had a faint feeling of someone laying me on a soft, warm bed and then tucking a blanket around my neck. I didn't hear the steps recede for about 5 minutes, and when they did, they went down the stairs.

_She looked over at Cal, who was driving his "beauty" on the highway. _

_He looked back and smiled, "Ready for dinner sweet pea?" _

"_Yes, I'm looking forward to tonight." _

_She would have never said that if she knew what would happen during dinner. There was no conversation between them as he pulled up to the elegant dining restaurant. _

_He didn't come open her door; instead he waited In front of the car for her. _

_She struggled getting out of the low place, and grabbing her purse, she felt anger fill her. _

"_Cal is such a gentleman, Rose." Her mother had said before she had sent her away on the date. Yeah, he's such a gentleman that he won't even come and meet me at the door or open my car door for me, she thought sarcastically._

_She walked past him and he grabbed her elbow._

"_Wait for me, darling." _

_He said, trying to control her. _

_She pulled her elbow out of his grasp. "What has come over you Rose?" He asked._

_She tried to smiled and lie to him "I'm just very hungry is all, Cal. I didn't have any lunch today." _

"_Well, why didn't you say something then?" _

_Because you would've said that that was my fault and that I shouldn't have eaten anyway. And he would've also mentioned that she needed to diet, and maybe she shouldn't have eaten after all anyway. That's what she wanted to say. _

_But she couldn't. And wouldn't, knowing it would make him mad. And anything could happen when he was mad. He'd already slapped her across the face at her house once. More than that had happened, but she made herself walk to the door and forget about it._

_A waiter greeted them at the door, and Cal asked for a table in smoking for two. _

_She shook his arm, "Cal, I'm allergic to cigarette smoke." She reminded him. _

_His annoyed glance came to meet hers. _

"_Fine, in non-smoking then." He told the waiting waiter. _

_The waiter sat her, and handed her the menu. It had no prices. _

_Typical. _

_She was tired of all the rich life, the parties, and the restaurants. It was so dull and lifeless, just an endless excuse to be popular and live in misery._

_Just one time, she would love to go the park and race someone, and then collapse on the ground; laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Just once she would love to dine at a grungy restaurant. Just once she would love to dress in a brand and clothing that didn't cost $100 for a shirt. To go shopping all day and not buy a thing. To have the man she loved wrap her securely in his arms and just hold her there. To have him kiss her, and not ask for anything more than that. But that would never happen. And she could never wish to have a day where she could be out alone on her own and just do whatever she wanted to._

"_What are you ordering, sweet pea?" Cal snapped her out of her thoughts. _

"_I think I want a Italian grilled chicken salad."_

"_I'm ordering Chicken Parmesan." _

_Their conversation turned._

"_Rose, I have something I want to talk to you about."_

_Oh dear Lord, what now? _

"_I heard that you and some friends went shopping in a mall across town. And that you went to a restaurant. And that your company included guys." _

"_Yes, we did. Cal, I am you girlfriend-" _

"_Yes, you are! And you should act like it! And WHY did you not contact me?" _

"_Because it was your game night, Cal. And I knew you would be busy." _

"_Why didn't you come to the game instead of going shopping in a sloppy mall and with guys present?"_

"_Because last time I went to one of your games I had to walk home alone. And I don't even like basketball." _

"_Well, who didn't stay until I was ready to go?"_

"_It was 11:30, Cal." _

"_It doesn't matter. Who had to think of themselves?" _

"_Caledon Hockley, I never want to hear you say that again. Who had to think of themselves? God, Cal, you're the most conceited guy on the football team. The most abusing, and the most controlling man I've ever met in my life. I have sat by while you abused me, controlled my life, and I am about sick of it. Well, guess what? It's over. You and me do not exist anymore. I'm through." _

_He slapped her so hard the noise resounded off of the walls of the restaurant and everyone that tried to ignore their yelling, looked to see what was going on. The slap made her cheek feel like it was on fire, and knocked her off of her chair._

_A waiter rushed over and asked her if she needed help. _

"_No!" She cried, tired of everyone hovering over her like she was 2. _

_She looked furiously at Cal, who was staring daggers at her and looked like he was ready to kill her. He probably could. And no one would miss her either. _

_She ran out of the room, no tears coming down her face, nothing inside her even hurting. But she was tired of dealing with him. He was a spoiled, inconsiderate jerk. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lucy's #, the only person she could trust. And even she was slipping away. _

"_Lucy come get me. Please, I'm at a fancy restaurant somewhere in Midland." _

"_Is everything okay?" _

"_No, Call hurt me and we were yelling. I can't take it anymore. I told him it was over." _

_Lucy gasped, knowing what could happen if he found her alone. _

"_I'll be there in 5 minutes, Rose. Stay in the girl's room, I'll be there." _

"_Thanks." _

"_No prob."_

_5 minutes later, Lucy burst into the bathroom. _

"_He's heading this way, Rose. He knows where you are." _

_She took a deep breath. _

"_I'm not afraid of him." _

_A shocked expression worked its way across Lucy's face. _

"_Come on, let's go, Lucy." _

_They walked out of the bathroom and faced Cal. His face was mottled with rage. _

"_Don't you ever do that to me again." _

"_NO Cal, Don't you ever do that to ME again." She said in a threatening tone and punched his jaw so hard his face turned. _

_While he was standing in shock, she and Lucy walked away--_

Jack's Point Of View

I flew through her door, hearing her scream, and looked toward where she lay. She was writhing and crying out against an imaginary person. A dream. A nightmare. I'd had plenty of those.

I walked slowly to her bed, and shook her shoulder. She squirmed away from my hand.

"Rose, its Jack."

Seeing this wasn't going to work after trying it many times, I got on the bed and shook her harder. She cried out again and tried to get away from me. I put my arms to pin down hers. Her head shook from side to side.

"Rose, wake up."

Her eyes opened and closed again and she fought him with a renewed energy.

"Rose, its Jack. It's okay. Honey wake up, you're fine."

She struggled for a couple more seconds, then slowly stopped and looked at me in the dark. My heart started beating fast as she relaxed beneath me.

"Jack, Oh God, I thought it was Cal. Jack, he-"

"Sshh Rose, it's okay."

She was breathing heavily, and closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

She opened them. I could see the green pools glowing, terrified, in the dark.

"It was a nightmare."

"I know, Jack. It was-" She broke off.

"I haven't been shown much love in my life, Jack. It might take me awhile to get used to you and your grandma."

Her comment surprised me, although I had sensed something earlier.

"We'll help you."

"Thank you." Silence.

Her small voice pierced the silence.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this might seem strange, seeing as I just met you. But would you hold me?"

My heart broke at the sight of her and hearing her desperation. She needed someone to love and care. She needed someone to take care of her heart, and be careful with it.

I lowered myself onto the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her, not prepared for the feelings that hit me. I felt as if I was on fire.

Her hands came around me and rested on my back, and her head buried into my shoulder.

Something inside me started burning, as I lay there holding her. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, 3:30 in the morning. I felt her start shaking, and her tears soaked through my shirt. I let her cry; she needed to get it out. There was a sadness and hopelessness that had pierced her heart.

After awhile, she stopped crying and just lay there in my embrace.

"I'm sorry, I barely know you, and here you are-"

"Rose, it's okay. You need someone to talk to. And I'm here. I know we just met, but there's something about you that draws-"

"Jack, you can't like me-"

"Sshh, it's okay."

"No it's not. I'm not the good girl you see me as. I'm a spoiled, good for nothing-"

"Rose look at me now."

"You are good for something. You might be spoiled I don't know, but we're all spoiled. You hear me? You are good for something, believe that."

"You don't know what's happened to me, Jack."

"And whenever you want to tell me, or even if you don't, I'll be here."

"I need someone to trust."

"That's why you met my grandma on the train. It wasn't a coincidence. It was meant to happen."

"Thank you."

She was quiet. The silence stretched in the darkness, but was not awkward. About 30 minutes later, I felt her go limp in my arms. She was asleep.

I couldn't lay here the rest of the night. I tried to slip out of her embrace carefully, so I wouldn't wake her.

'Please don't let her draw into a shell tomorrow because she bared some of her feelings tonight,' I thought as I walked down the hall to my room.


	7. Chapter 7: In The Garden

Chapter 7: The Memory Garden  
Rose's Point of View

1 week later

The rest of the night went on without a single dream, and pretty soon it was morning; I could feel the sunshine hitting my eyelids. I stretched out on my soft, warm, and comfortable bed. I prepared myself to hear my mother yelling up at me any minute to awake and get ready; that we were going somewhere with Cal. When it didn't happen for 5 minutes, I blinked my eyes several times and finally opened them fully.

My eyes were not used to the sight that they saw this morning. There was no dresser in front of my bed; this wasn't even my bed. There wasn't any poster of Leonardo DiCaprio above my mirror; instead it was a picture of a very peaceful looking lake somewhere in the country. I still wasn't used to waking up in Adrianna's guest room bed.

Then I faintly remembered the cab, the train ride, and getting off in Chippewa Falls a week ago. Then I remembered "grandma" Adrianna, and her grandson Jack. The tall, slim, hott guy that had drove us home. After that everything was blurry. I faintly remembered someone carrying me up the stairs, and being laid on the softest bed I'd ever slept on.

Then it all came back.

The nightmare the week before and last night, and Jack bursting into the room. I remembered exactly what I'd dreamed the night before. It was no wonder I'd woken up screaming. Then he'd hovered above me, pinning down my arms and talking to me, telling me to wake up, that it was only a dream.

I remembered asking him to hold me, and sobbing into his shirt while he held me in a tight embrace. An embrace that was different from any Cal had given. His had been tight, demanding, and controlling. Jack's was tight, caring, and gentle. I had had the same dream twice, the night after I'd gotten here and then last night.

I blushed. How in the world could I ever face him this morning? What would he think of me now that it had happened twice? I'd just met him last week, and I'd already asked him to hold me, he'd carried me up to bed.

But he had started to tell me that something about me drew him. I didn't try to. In fact, I didn't want a boyfriend. Why, when they were all the same?

I uncovered myself and then realized the last thing I remembered was his embrace and then waking up. He must have gone to his room. This was wonderful. And what would Adrianna think of me? Oh well, nothing I could change now. It was already done.

I got up and opened my suitcase that was on the floor by the bed. I needed a shower. I'd have to go ask Adrianna if I could use hers again.

I laid my clothes on the bed, a black pair of pants with white faded parts; they were what you'd call destroyed jeans, and a white, sleeveless tight shirt.

I walked out in the hall, and looked around for Jack. Not seeing him, I headed for the stairs. Maybe I would be able to avoid him until breakfast. That might give me enough time to get used to idea that I had sobbed on his shoulder after I knew him a total of a few days. Not that I'd have to work very hard at it, he'd probably be avoiding me too.

"Don't think you're getting away me that easily." There was a smile in his voice.

I couldn't help from smiling as I turned around.

Wow. What a mistake.

His blondish brown hair was wet from his shower, and hanging in his face. His face glowed and his icy blue eyes were shining and looking at me in a way that made me shaky. He was leaning comfortably against his doorjamb, his hands in his jeans pockets. They were destroyed black, and he had on another one of his black sleeveless shirts that showed off the muscles in his arms. Catching me staring, he grinned and showed off his dimples and straight white teeth.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I raised my chin and decided to try to lie to him.

"No I'm not. You happen to be repulsive to look at."

I knew that that statement would give me away, but I might as well say it.

"Oh, really?"

He walked over and came closer to me.

"And are you lying to me, or telling me the truth?"

He stared me in the eyes; I could hardly keep my concentration. He saw this and laughed softly while continuing to stare.

"I'm telling the truth." I said trying to make my voice defiant, but must not have worked because in my own ears it sounded soft.

"And I'm telling the truth when I say that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

He was trying to catch me in his web of charm. And it was working. This time my eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"Yep."

There was silence. I could've stared into his blue eyes all day.

"Jack, Rose, breakfast is ready!" Adrianna called up to us.

He smiled softly again and offered me his arm. I looked down and took it, and then we walked down the stairs. He glanced over at me.

"Your hands are cold."

"They're always cold."

"I see you two are getting along fine."

Adrianna commented as she seen us come into the foyer. She then retreated to the kitchen.

"Yep, she's already tried to get away from me too." Jack commented.

I squeezed his arm and looked at him, and he stared at me again. I pleaded with my eyes and told him not to tell her about last night.

He must have gotten my message because he grinned and nodded. He had to have seen the relief in my eyes.

"I won't tell her," I felt his warm breath on my ear as he whispered.

I turned and realized that his face was close.

"Thanks. I want to tell you about it later."

"Only if you want to, Rose. Don't feel like you have to tell me anything. I'll understand. We all have things we want to be kept secret."

I saw something flicker in his eyes, something similar to devastation and extreme sadness. Something had happened to him.

"I know. But I want you to know. I've had the dream twice, and it's not going to go away without me telling someone about who I am."

"Okay."

"I'll be here for you too, Jack."

He gave me a look that said misery all over it.

"Thank you. It might be awhile before I can tell you anything."

"That's okay."

He looked away and I could tell he was thinking. The muscle in his jaw worked and he blinked a couple times. He was trying not to cry. My heart broke and I slowly wrapped my arm around him gently, trying to catch his eye. He wouldn't look me in the eyes, only at my shoulder. He rested his hands on my waist, and blinked some more.

I brought my hands up to his face, "Jack, it's okay to cry."

He shook his head and finally looked in my eyes.

"Not now. I'll have to tell you later."

"Only if you want to."

"I have to. I've been keeping it in for 5 years, Rose I need to tell someone."

His hands tightened, and then let go. I backed away, taking his cue. Whenever I got close to him, he always backed away.

There was something that had happened to him that involved someone he loved, I could feel it in his response.

That Afternoon

"Jack, can we go outside so we can talk?"

I asked him softly. He glanced over at me and his eyes filled with understanding.

"If you're more comfortable out there, sure."

He took my hand, trying to comfort me. He could tell I was hurting. I felt as if he knew it was something big that mattered, not just a small thing that many other people acted like it was. He opened the back door for me and held it open as we walked out onto the fresh grass that was still wet with dew. He didn't stop at the back patio; instead he led me to a place far away from the house, back into the woods. He led me on a path leading deep into the woods.

I could tell by the way he glanced back and smiled secretly at me that it was one of his private places he came to, to be by himself. He was bringing me to one of his secret places and he trusted me with it.

He stopped.

"Close your eyes," he whispered into my ear as he stopped behind me and put his hands on my waist gently.

My eyes slipped closed.

"Do you trust me?"

I smiled. Yes, I definitely did. He had earned my trust within the week I had lived with them.

"I trust you."

"Keep walking."

I turned my head towards him in confusion, but kept walking. The pressure of his hands let me to a stop. He came to my side and I felt his hand on the small of my back.

"Open them," he uttered softly.

I opened my eyes immediately, my curiosity getting the best of me.

I gasped, "Jack, it's so beautiful!"

Here, deep in the woods was private place for him. There were no weeds or any stray plants that didn't belong there. There were only exotic and beautiful flowers and bushes. Tons of them scattered in a random but an awesome pattern that made sense to him.

In the middle of it all was a bench that had a plaque on it. The sun shone and glinted off of that gold plaque, and made the flowers stand out as a garden that he had taken meticulous care of.

He was watching my reaction, and smiling secretly at me.

"It's beautiful, Jack. It really is. Is this your-"

"It's a place where I come and think when I need to be by myself."

His rough artistic hands came up and held my face in them, staring caringly into my eyes.

I looked back at him, my excitement now fading into a feeling that left me breathless.

He moved closer to me and there was a tingling where we touched. His hands moved down my shoulders to my waist to bring me even closer to him. He was still staring into my eyes, and his head began to lower toward mine.

There wasn't panic like I felt when Cal kissed or touched me. There was a tenderness that coursed its way through me as I responded to our first kiss.

Everything faded as it grew and he tilted his head to deepen it. My arms wrapped tighter around him, and I leaned against his body feeling weak like I never had before. His hands felt their way down my back and rested on my waist again.

He ended it softly, and we stood there with our eyes closed and arms around each other.

I had never felt anything so moving before in my life. Never had I felt like that when anyone else had kissed me.

I opened my eyes slowly seen he was watching my face with bemusement in his eyes.

"Wow." Was all he whispered then I wove my fingers into his longish hair.

"Maybe we oughta do that again." I blushed and leaned my head to rest on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, he led me to the bench, and pointed to the plaque that was in the middle of it.

My eyes filled with tears at his sentiment. Not many guys had that. He took my into his arms again and buried his face against my neck.

'Dedicated to my wonderful and loving parents. I'll never forget you, I love you forever Mom and Dad. Love always, Jack'


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You

Chapter 8: I Love You  
Rose's Point of View

Many weeks had passed since Jack and I had told each other about our past. Mine seemed like nothing compared to what he had been through. His parents had died in a fire that consumed their whole house, everything he had once known. The house was still not built again and the land still not owned, but it was still there. It was across town, down a dirt road and a lane that had a pond by it. It was the beautiful, tranquil pond in the picture in my room. He had trusted me with his pain, fearing my rejection, but knowing he had to get it out somehow. I had never seen a guy cry like he had. He had sobbed, all the pain inside him spilling out from 5 years of being alone and no one there to understand him. Until I came, he had said.

He said there was something about me that made him trust me, and tell me. He had cried big hot tears that soaked my shirt while I held him close. His whole body had shaken with grief; he hadn't told anyone about what he felt but grandma and me, and that wasn't until a few years went by. He just told facts, careful to leave his heart closed off to anyone who got close. "It was slowly killing me," his hoarse voice had whispered to me as he looked deep into my eyes for a reaction. I had kissed his forehead and pressed his face to me again.

He had a way of seeing a person's soul, just by looking into their eyes. His heart was pleading with me to accept him the way he was, and not give him a cause for pain anymore. That day we had confessed that we did feel something toward each other, and said we'd take it slow. And he'd said something that I never forgot since, "We'll make each day count."

And that's how it was. We had. I had told him about how I felt when he kissed me, and held me; I had to be totally honest and open with him. I saw what had shone in his eyes. It was acceptance, and care. He had accepted me, past and everything. "We all have extra baggage that we wish wasn't there." He had commented. He would take care of my heart, be careful with my past, and love me for me. The new Rose and my new life were already better than my past one. Every day since then was a new day between us.

Grandma could tell there was something different, and she was overjoyed that we were "together". She had insisted that I call her grandma;

"You're living in this house, and I plan on seeing you and my grandson having lots of beautiful babies one day. From now on, you call me grandma."

I had laughed. Jack had decided to walk in just then and see me blushing about her comment. He had wrapped his arms around me from behind, and let his chin rest on my shoulder.

"What are you blushing about?" his voice had whispered and his warm breath was on my ear. I had told him, not looking him in the eyes and blushing. He laughed and nibbled my ear.

"You like the idea?" His arms had tightened around my waist.

"Eventually maybe," was all I said. Chills had run up my spine as a husky laugh sounded softly in my ear, and he backed away.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

I felt arms come around me from behind. "You."

"Oh, kinda dangerous isn't it?"

"Yep, especially when you come interrupt a good thought."

"What was it?"

"When grandma said that she wanted a lot of babies running around here one day. And you asked me if I liked the idea."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't exactly give me and answer," he returned teasingly as he kissed my neck. A chill ran up my spine, and I could tell he knew that.

"I said eventually maybe."

"Yes or No."

"Maybe."

"Rose."

His voice was low and he was smiling. His fingers found my ticklish spot and took advantage of it.

"Jack, no, please." I said helplessly.

"Yes or no."

"Maybe." I said defiantly.

I felt him start tickling me again and gasped.

"Jack!"

He laughed at me, knowing that I was extremely ticklish, and he was more powerful than I was at that moment. I got out of his arms and started running away from him, but it did no good. I laughed again, and he caught me. I ducked from his arms and when the sun blinded me, he tripped me.

All of a sudden I was on the floor and he was hovering over me.

"Now get away from me."

His ocean blue eyes glinted with humor and something I wanted to call love. His hands found that ticklish spot again and I was at his mercy.

"Jack, please! Yes!"

His fingers immediately stopped, "good."

He was satisfied for the moment. He helped me get up and took me into his arms. His cheek rested on my hair, and his arms were gently wrapped around me.

The look in his eyes turned serious and studied my face.

"I love you, Rose."

My heart soared. He loved me.

"Jack," I was cut off by him coming closer to study my eyes, and him putting his fingers over my mouth.

"I want to say this first before you answer me."

I nodded.

"I've never met anyone so free, so wonderful in my life. You are so beautiful, inside and out. When I first saw you, I could tell there was something different about you. But I wouldn't let myself get close because my heart was off limits. You let and helped me unlock that place in my heart that has been shut off for 5 years. The part that lets me love. I don't know what's going to happen to us in the next few months, or even the next few days or weeks. But I want you to know that I love you, and I'll never do anything to hurt you. Ever."

I kissed his fingers and his eyes darkened as they focused on my face to see what I was gong to say. I took his fingers and brought them to me.

"Thank you, Jack. I love you too. You probably know how much those words mean to me. My heart has started healing from everything. Jack, when I started getting to know you, I knew there was something different. You're not like any guy, you're a gentleman. You've never been anything but caring, and gentle towards me. That told me something that words never could. It means so much to have someone near that loves me and understands almost everything I feel."

He smiled.

"How about we go rent a movie and spend the day here?"

"Sure"

He let me go and I walked over to slip my black flip-flops on. He reached over by the door and got his tennis shoes. I glanced back at him, smiling

"What are we gonna get?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I know what you'll want."

"Yep, my favorite movie, in which the guy acting looks exactly likes you."

He grinned, flashing me his dimples

"Whatever you say."

A lock of his blondish brown hair fell over his forehead and he tied his other shoe. He stood and pulled me up from the chair I was sitting in. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and closed the door after we left the house.

He drove us to the video rental store and said to pick out 2 movies.

I laughed, already knowing one, and deciding to get one he liked as the other. I guess he didn't like looking at his "twin" on the TV. I already knew where to go to get Titanic, and he shook his head and smiled when I picked it up.

We looked over the selection for another one. He pointed to one and then picked it up. The title was Tears of the Sun.

"Ever see this one?" he asked while looking at the back.

"No, have you?"

"Nope, but I've heard that it's good."

"Okay."

He pulled Titanic from my hands and we walked to the counter.

I saw the guy behind the counter eye me and then stare openly, raising his eyebrows and not caring that Jack was beside me. I felt Jack's hand tighten on mine, and I returned the squeeze.

"I think you should check out those movies, don't you?" he said with steel in his voice.

I would've smiled at his tone if he hadn't been protective and a little bit mad. I don't know what I felt. I didn't feel like Jack was overreacting though. I mean, if a girl were looking my Jack over, I would've been doing the same thing. The men behind the counter smiled tightly at Jack, and sent a way too warm look my way. I glared back at him and looked pointedly at the movies. Neither one of us said thank you as we paid and walked out and to the car.

"Did you see the look he gave you, Rose?"

"Yes."

"Yes? That's all you have to say?"

"What can I say Jack? I can't help it-"

He shook his head. "You have no idea how beautiful and how much anyone would pay to be with you just one time."

"What?"

He put his hand behind my neck and drew my face to his.

"Yeah, Rose, and I'm telling you what that guy saw. He saw a beautiful girl. He didn't care about the fact that I was there; he saw you."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know, nothing."

He started the car. I turned to him and took his face in my hands.

"Jack, I love you. I don't care about anybody else looking at me, you are one in a million and the only person I love."

He sighed. "I know. It just makes me mad when guys look at you and want you. You're mine."

I smiled. "I know. And you're mine."

Later that afternoon

"Jack, I'm flying" I lip synced the words while staring at him in fake total adoration.

"That is so weird. I mean, he looks exactly like you and even has the name, Jack."

"And her name is Rose, and you look like her too."

"Yep."

"No wonder this is your favorite movie. What did you think when you saw me? That I was Leo's twin?"

"Yes, but he looks different now; with that gotee thing going on. And you're stuck looking like Jack. And you don't even wear make up."

He burst out laughing and grinned down at me.

"Very true."

"And I get to date a real, down to earth Rose. And I'm not sure if you wear make up and die your hair or not."

"Only lipstick. And only if we go somewhere nice and I'm dressed up."

He slid his hand down my shoulder and back to rest on my waist. I was comfortable, curled up and my arms around him. He returned my embrace and settled into the couch.

Grandma Adrianne's Point of View

I heard the television going and then Rose's voice say on exactly the right moment, "Jack, I'm flying!"

I almost laughed, Titanic was their favorite movie, whether Jack said so or not. My grandson had finally opened his heart to someone, and a person that wouldn't let him down or leave him. No, Rose had talked to me about everything that had happened to her. She was a very special girl. Any other girl would have been bitter, unforgiving, and closed off. She was still a sweet, gentle girl that would never change. It was amazing how she had changed in the last few months. Yes, she had been in the rough crowd. And she had been a little rebellious before, but it was because she had no one to talk to, and no one to pour her heart out to. Now she had Jack and I.

Seeing them cuddled on the couch together, seeing them everyday when he came home from work, and seeing them around each other told me that they would one day be inseparable. What they had was what I used to have with my husband, love. It was something precious that deserved to be recognized. They had both seen something in each other that reminded them of themselves.

I sighed happily, watching them move to get more comfortable. Jack would always have Rose to be there for him, no matter what.

Jack had heard me sigh, and looked toward the stairs. He smiled softly and I could see the love he had for Rose in his eyes, even from here.

I smiled back and nodded. Everything was going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9 High School

Chapter 9: High School  
Rose's Point of View

It was my first day to ever go to the high school in Chippewa Falls. I had decided that I had to finish my education, no matter where I was. I didn't know what the building looked like, or even where it was. But Jack said he would show me. "It's a medium sized brick building with old plumbing and old furniture. Despite what it looks like inside, it was a very cool place to go to school. My Algebra teacher, Mr. Harvey is probably still there. I oughta go in and say hi. It would give him a heart attack." At least I would have something to do when Jack was at work at the hardware store/body shop across the other end of town, and grandma was busy with her friends or out doing yard work. It would occupy my time during the day, and I would still have the nights to spend with Jack. The one thing he was bothered about was the guys that were there to harass me and look at me. And there would be some I knew that. They were at my old school, and there were probably going to be some of the same characters at this school. It wasn't like I could do anything about it.

Pulling out of my thoughts, I looked in the closet and picked out a tight fitting white 'New York Times' shirt with cap sleeves, and jeans that had a hole in the right knee. Black flip-flops and a bracelet with my name etched into it finished off the outfit. I put my hair up in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I usually didn't eat breakfast this early in the morning; it was only 7:00. Don't forget your purse I reminded myself, right before I started down the stairs. I ran back into my room and grabbed it off of the dresser. Spraying myself with Britney Spears' Curious, I then ran down the stairs.

I almost dashed out the door if it hadn't been for Jack grabbing me and spinning me around in circles. My laughter rang out and echoed off of the walls of the room.

"Where's my good morning kiss? I don't get one this morning?"

I looked him in the eyes; they were filled with laughter and excitement.

"And you do know that I'll be dropping you off and picking you up from school don't you?"

"No, I didn't know that. Good, I don't have to take the noisy bus."

"Nope, and I changed my work schedule so I could go in at 7:30 and come pick you up at 3:00."

"Awesome."

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it said 7:15. I slipped out of his arms "Time to go," I ran out the door.

"Rose," I heard him call in a mock warning tone. I knew I was being a brat. But he could have his kiss when he dropped me off. I laughed again as I saw him coming towards the car and running to get me. Dashing around the other side, I looked at him. His eyes were filled with a look of a teenager. He was 20, but didn't act like it. He was a kid at heart. Slowly moving and looking me in the eyes, he tried to move towards me and come around the other side of the car where I was.

I smiled, "I'm not stupid, Jack."

He laughed, "Is that what you call running away from your boyfriend and making him late for work?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Running as fast as I could ,and my heart beating a hundred miles an hour, I was able to get into the car and lock the doors so he couldn't get in.

I put my hand over my heart, as if trying to slow it down. He looked inside my window with a look of longsuffering.

"Open the door." Shaking my head, I got my finger nail file out of my purse and started filing my nails.

"Rose, open the door."

I shook my head again and smiled at him sweetly. He went over to the driver's side and leaned against it. He had already realized that I had gotten his keys from his pocket of his jacket and he had no way in. Slipping the keys quietly into the ignition, I started the car up. I watched as Jack jumped about a foot into air and spun around. His eyes dared me to get into the driver's side and drive away. They also said that he knew I wouldn't do it. They turned to resignation and he looked inside at me.

He knocked on the window after a few seconds. I ignored him. My watch said 7:20. I knew I had to let him in or else he would be late for work, and I late for school. I unlocked his door quietly. He turned around quickly and tried his door, not thinking of it earlier. He shot a surprised look at me when it opened, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What was that for?" he growled and pulled me towards him.

A laugh bubbled up and spilled out as I kissed his cheek. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You're a brat."

His fingers ran through my hair and slipped down to my neck.

"Can I have my kiss now?"

I grinned. "When I get to school."

He sighed and laid his hands on the steering wheel.

"Now can I have my kiss?" he asked impatiently when we had gotten there.

"Yep, hold on."

I got out of the car and ignored his questioning look. When I got to the other side of the car, I opened his door and he got out.

"What are you doing?"

"This way everybody can see I have a boyfriend and don't care who is interested in me." He laughed and took me into his arms.

"You're one of a kind, Rose."

"Thank you." I smiled up at him as his lips lowered to mine. The kiss was one like we never shared before. My hands came up to grip his arms. His head tilted and deepened it. I slowly ended it and pulled away. He stared at me and I could see the look that he gave me.

"Don't kiss me like that before school, I won't be able to concentrate."

He gave a soft laugh and rubbed his fingers over the small of my back.

"The decision is mutual. My boss will fire me for forgetting how to put on brakes after I've been doing it for 2 years."

I grinned and laughed again. I was always laughing around him; it was so easy, and he was so good for me.

"I better get to class." I states as I took my arms from around him. He let me go.

"Go into the office and ask for someone to show you around today, they'll call someone in and they'll show you around school for a couple days since you're new. I'll come in when I come pick you up and I can see if Mr. Harvey is still working."

"Okay. Later, Jack."

"Later, I love you!" he called as I walked towards the door.

"Love you too!" I replied, walking forward toward my new school.

In School

As I walked in, I saw exactly what Jack had described. It was an old building, had probably been there since World War II. Some repairs and renovations had been made, but it was basically the same as he had described. A lot of the old furniture and things had been restored. A guy, who looked to be late for class, stopped and asked

"Are you new?" I nodded commenting, "I'm looking for the office. I already filled out all kinds of stuff about myself, but I need to talk to someone."

"Okay, I'll show you where it is." He was an Italian looking, 19 year old who didn't care about my looks but looked at me for who I was. He had short dark hair, and wore a tan t-shirt that said 'Vote me for President,' and black shorts with tan and black Chuck Taylor's.

"What grade are you in?" I asked him.

"12th, what about you?"

"Same. I just moved here a couple weeks ago and decided I needed to finish my education."

"Yeah, where did you live before?"

I could tell he was trying to be nice and find a conversation, not be nosy, I reminded myself.

"Lots of different places," I didn't answer him directly, "I've moved a couple times in my life."

"Really? I used to live in Italy. Until I was 14, then we moved here, to a tiny town somewhere in the United States I hadn't even heard of."

I laughed. "Yeah, neither had I until I went to the train station."

"Yeah. I was too old to start the grade here I had been in when I was in Italy, but they put me in it anyway. I'm 19."

We came to the office, and he smiled.

"Maybe, I'll catch you during lunch, no?" I smiled at his accent and wording

"Maybe. See ya."

"Yeah, I'm late to class, see ya later."

I opened the door and looked over the counter at an old woman.

"I'm Rose DeWitt-Bukater. I'm new here."

I heard her mutter something about 'teens nowadays don't even care about getting here before they need to be…"

"I need-"

"You need someone to show you around for a couple days, hon?"

"Yeah."

"What's your first class, Rose?"

"Uh," I looked at my paper, "English."

"Let me call Mrs. James."

I sat down on the chair and looked around the office. The lunches were typed up on a piece of yellow paper and tacked to a board with other stray papers all over it. All the teachers' names, the classes they taught, and when they were, were up on a white piece of paper. It caught my eye, and I got up to look at it. I saw Mr. Harvey's name by Algebra. So he was still here. Jack would be happy, whether Mr. Harvey was or not.

I turned around as the door opened and the Italian guy walked in.

"Fabrizio will show you around school for the next couple of days."

"Okay, thanks Mrs.-"

"Mrs. Brown, to you. Molly Brown. If you need any help around here, come to me."

"Okay, thanks again."

"Yeah, no problem."

I walked out with Fabrizio.

"Hey, does anyone call you Fabri?"

He smiled sadly. "My best friend used to, his name was Jack. Then they just disappeared. Their house was burnt down, but someone said they saw Jack after the fire. I've never heard from him since."

Jack. What if Fabri was talking about my Jack? It could be, since he had moved to another school by grandma's house, saying he couldn't take people asking him questions.

Fabri waved his hand in front of my eyes, and I realized I had stopped.

"You out there somewhere? Man, you were a hundred miles away."

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking."

"Nah, that's okay. We're here at Mrs. James' class."

"Okay, thanks for showing me here,"

"You don't think I'm going to leave you here where no one knows you?" He smiled and opened the door.

"You have all my classes, so I can show you around everywhere."

"Oh, okay."

Mrs. James looked up as Fabri and I entered the room. She smiled warmly at me, and said in a sweet tenor voice

"Good morning. Class, this is Rose DeWitt-Bukater. She's new this last year to the school."

I smiled and looked around the room. Seeing a seat in the back, I headed toward it. Fabri touched my arm and whispered,

"I sit right there, if you need anything pass a note."

He grinned and his white teeth contrasted against his caramel colored skin.

"Okay. Thanks."

I sat down.

"No problem."

At Lunch

"What did you get?" I heard Fabri ask and look at my plate as he walked to a table with an Irish looking guy sitting at it.

"A salad. I'm a sort of but not really picky eater, and didn't see anything else I liked there."

"Don't worry, school food's gross anyways."

He laughed and sat down. The Irish guy's mouth hung open and his eyebrows rose when he saw me. He then looked at Fabri.

"I'm showing her around school. She's new here."

He reassured him. I almost laughed as I sat down. He stuck out a big hand,

"I'm Tommy."

I shook it, "I'm Rose."

"Appropriate name," he nodded.

I poured French dressing on my limp looking salad and took a bite. Tommy didn't waste any time asking the question I'd been waiting for all day long.

"So, you gotta boyfriend?"

I smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you but, yeah, I've got a boyfriend."

"Aw, man. That's okay. So, where are you from?"

"My mother." I answered sassily.

He burst out laughing. "Now that's one I haven't heard in awhile. I think I like you already."

My eyebrow rose. He had given me the impression of a guy who lived on the edge. He had reddish hair and pretty eyes; he was in-between the height of Jack and Fabri. He wore a tight pink shirt that said 'Go ahead, make my day!' on it in black letters and wore out black jeans.

"I'm from Ireland if you couldn't already tell, and I moved here when I was 10."

"You still have your accent."

"Yeah, some people find it annoying, some people find it awesome."

"I think it's fascinating. Yours too Fabri." They nodded, "Good."

"What are wanting to do with your life?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure, I love acting and singing."

"Awesome. I want to be a professional skydiver." He laughed.

My eyes lit up, "I've always wanted to skydive! And surf!"

"Hey, we could go together."

"Yeah, I could take my boyfriend and Fabri can come too. We could make a weekend of it."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yep."

"What's our next class Fabri?" I asked him, who was looking at his tray. He looked up,

"I'm not sure. Do you guys even know what this stuff is?"

"Probably something that Ms. Dixon got from her husband on mars."

We laughed and Tommy told me about Mr. Dixon.

"He's the weirdest looking guy you've ever seen in your life, believe me. Sometimes he comes to pick the old woman up, but most times she says he stays home trying to invent a way to go the speed of light in space."

He raised his eyebrow again. Stuffing the bite of something in his mouth, he grimaced.

"God, that stuff's gross today."

"I know," Fabri agreed.

I looked down at my salad, which was half finished, and took another bite.

"The salad's not too bad," I commented.

"That's health food." Tommy replied like it was some deathly poison.

I listened to the noise echoing off the walls off the cafeteria, and remembered what it was like to sit at my old school. I wouldn't have sat by 2 guys, that was for sure. Cal would've had their head. Or worse. Most of the time I would sit by myself watching everyone chat with their friends, having a good time while I was stuck alone at a table for half and hour. Then I would walk by myself to the class, sit by myself, and go home by myself. Unless Cal was in a good mood and decided to let me be privileged and ride in his "beauty."

"Hey, I hope I'm not the cause for that frown," Tommy pulled me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head, "No, sorry, I was just remembering something from my old school."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe some other time-" I was cut off by the bell, "Aight, see you later. Hey, Fabri, we meeting at the same place?"

"Yeah. See ya there."

"Later."

Fabri looked over at me and explained,

"We usually go do something after school every day. We meet at the playground in the back to decide."

I nodded, while looking at my paper. Algebra.

I missed Jack. A lot. More than a lot. Walking in the door, I seen a man that was probably 55 that Jack must have talking about. He wore think brown-rimmed glasses, and was an old "geek" all around. Even the pocket calculator and slide rule was in his shirt pocket. I remembered what Jack had said that morning, "Every day when he would turn around to write some problem on the board, we'd make fun of him. Or we'd do something to make him jump and turn around, only to act like perfect angels." As I could see, nothing had changed and the tradition was still going strong. Everyone must have gotten together at the beginning of the year and decided to do the same thing. This was going to be a long class. I looked at my watch and groaned softly. It was only 12:45, another couple hours to seeing Jack. Well, at least this school had study hall as the last class where I could do the homework I had gotten and not worry about it being done tonight or tomorrow. I couldn't wait until 3:00.


	10. Chapter 10: The Reunion

Okay, I decided to separate the paragraphs better so you could read it better! Sorry it took so long, but I'm new at this…so it might get better as I go along writing!

Chapter 10: The Reunion  
Jack's Point of View

After watching Rose walk confidently into Chippewa Falls High, I got into my car and started it up. Looking at the clock, I groaned; it said it was 5 minutes before I was supposed to already be at work. Driving away, I smiled. Rose was so good for me. She had broken down the walls I had built up around my heart, and now sang a sweet song to soften the pain. It was working, and I couldn't believe anyone would take the time to love me. I hadn't cared that she had seen my cry; many guys would die before letting a girl see them cry. But I was different; us guys have feelings too. And it was also different because I had felt something for Rose that I hadn't felt with any girl I'd ever dated before. There was a bonding, and trust that was an underlying understanding that we both shared in each other.

As she had described what Cal was like, I shuddered. Hell on earth. That's what it seemed like to me. Yet she was so sweet after grandma and I had showed here there was nothing to be afraid of here. We had coaxed her into the light, and she was standing looking at me with trust in her eyes for me to show her the way. I would try as hard as I could fulfill her needs, and be as understanding and loving as possible. I didn't deserve someone like her, but for some reason she had come along in my life. It was the first time in a long time that something had hit me in between the eyes and sent me a message that said, "You asked for help, here she is". It took me awhile to act like I cared, but it was the way she had of melting any thought of pushing her away like I had every one else that told me she was special. She was so full of spunk and fervor for life.

I parked in front of the blue and yellow building named Frankie's, and opened my door. Running to the front door, I opened it and burst inside leaving the bell ringing in my ears.

"About time you got here, Dawson." My boss said from behind the counter.

"Sorry Frankie, I had something to do this morning. And I'm on time."

The big man grunted, "By a minute."

I had to smile at his gruff voice. He would never fire me even if I was late. He seen me as too good a worker. I walked up to the door, slipped through it, and came up behind the man quietly.

"You have anything for me to do?"

He jumped off his chair and pretended to glare at me. I smiled. My boss and I had a friendship that consisted of teasing each other and getting on each other's nerves when he was in a bad mood.

"I promise, Dawson, you could be a tracker you move so noiselessly. Ms. Moore has been waiting for 15 minutes in the waiting room for you to get here. You know she won't settle for Timothy to work on her car. No," Frankie tried to imitate Ms. Moore's voice, "I must have Jack do it. He has worked on my car ever since I had that car, and no one else will do."

I burst out laughing, "You just did an excellent imitation of her, Frankie, complete with the hand motions. I'll go see what she wants done."

"Not to mention that Jack put your transmission in wrong. 'Well, he must have been having a bad day then.'"

"No, a very good day, Frankie. That's when-"

"Stop talking and get to work, boy!" he yelled in mock anger.

I shook my head and laughed. I walked into Frankie's waiting room, if you could call it that, and looked for Ms. Moore. Ms. Moore looked up from her Home Interior's magazine.

"You have finally gotten here! I have been sitting here for 15 minutes waiting for you to get here. I need my brakes fixed, remember you told me they had to be changed in about 3 months? Well, it's been 3 months."

"Okay, it won't take long."

"Thank you. I need to get to my salon appointment. I have a dinner to go to tonight, and must look presentable."

"You always look more than presentable Ms. Moore."

"Don't you start giving me that, go tell that to your girlfriend. I'm too old for you too be flirting with."

Your not that old; you can't be older than 50."

"Oh, go away. I ain't telling anybody my age."

I laughed and turned to walk away. Ms. Moore was one of our regular customers, always getting her precious '62 Ford worked on. The woman had to be around 65, but I enjoyed having a little fun and teasing her.

"Bout time you got here, Jack." Another one of Frankie's workers named Adam called to me as they saw me walk towards Ms. Moore's car.

"I had to drop my girlfriend off at school, and she held me up." I knew it wouldn't get past them.

"More like you held her up."

"Really, she locked me outside my car while she was in there filing her nails. Then she started it up and threatened to drive away while I was leaning against it. I finally thought to check and see if my door was unlocked and she'd left it unlocked the whole time, and I didn't even think of it."

The guys laughed. I saw Adam get underneath another car. He glanced over at me, "So what's the real story?" He emphasized the word real.

"That is the real story."

"Right, Dawson. We know you better than your grandmother does."

"I don't know about that, I think she's kinda psychic sometimes."

I opened the car's hood and propped it up. It was going to be another long day. 'I wonder what Rose is doing right now?' I wondered. Probably in class listening to the teachers drone on and on about something boring like the rules of the classroom. 3:00 couldn't come fast enough.

2:55

My foot tapped the floor and glanced at the clock again for the 5th time that minute. Only one minute from the last time I looked. 2:55. This Modern Interior magazine was killing me. I guess a woman would want to look at something like this that showed you all kinds of things to do to fix up their house. But why would a guy? They would if they'd already looked at every popular mechanics and motor trend one within the last couple weeks. My eyes ran across a page that had an ad for Huggie diapers. The magazine was going on the table, I thought as I threw it on the table by my chair. Frankie had let me off 10 minutes early because there was nothing else to do. My eyes flew to the clock, realizing I hadn't looked at it in the last second or two. Close enough I thought as I jumped up from my chair, I would just have to sit there and wait for her to come out of the building.

"Later Frankie!"

"See ya tomorrow Jack!" I heard him call as I walked out of the door.

When I got to the high school, I pulled up on the curb and waited for school to let out. I laid my head back against the headrest and I closed my eyes. My stomach growled and I remembered I hadn't eaten anything since about 11:30. There was a knock at my window and I jumped, my gaze flying to the person. God, she was so beautiful. She grinned at me and backed away, waiting for my door to open. I motioned for her to get in the other side, but she shook her head. I opened my door and immediately took her into my arms.

"I missed you." Her eyes were sparkling from the sun that was shining on her. There was a sunny halo around her fiery hair that was glowing.

"I missed you too." My hands rubbed a spot on the small of her back, and I smiled when I felt a chill go down her spine.

"I want you to meet someone, Jack." All of a sudden she was serious. There was something in her eyes that said I had to, whether I wanted to or not.

"Okay," I agreed, and let her go. She started walking behind the building to the field and a couple jungle gyms that were still there. Two figures sat on them, and I had a feeling that they were who Rose wanted me to meet.

As we came closer I saw that they were two guys who were about 18 and 19 years old. They were comfortable, chatting away and I heard some of what they were talking about. Going to the basketball field and playing some one on one. I hadn't played basketball in such a long time, just because there wasn't really anyone to play with.

A flashback captured my attention for a second, and I saw Fabri and I playing on the ball court a couple blocks away from the school. Fabri. I hadn't thought about him for so long. The familiar ache settled in my stomach, knowing how hurt he must have been with me just leaving. I couldn't handle answering the questions and showing the emotion that I'd locked away. That was then, though. But I would probably never see or talk to him again. He could've moved back to Italy. Or he could still be mad at me, and not want to talk to me even if I did see him somewhere again.

"You stay here, Jack. I'll wave you over when it's okay to come." The pressure on my arm from her hand warned me not to disagree.

I nodded. "Okay."

She walked to the gym and climbed up on it. The guys were surprised like they hadn't been expected him, but welcomed her anyway. I strained to hear some of the conversation.

"Sorry, I know this is your place to talk-" I heard Rose say.

"Don't worry about it, we were just going to go to the basketball court to play a game." The statement was spoken by a 18 looking red headed guy.

"Okay. I want to introduce you to someone," said Rose.

A black haired guy started to turn around.

"No, don't turn around. And don't look. In fact, close your eyes."

I smiled; this must be something special for her.

"Okay, hurry. I hate suspense, just to let you know." Said the red headed guy. The guy with the black mop of hair still hadn't spoken. He seemed familiar, but I didn't know anyone from the high school. And how could I recognize someone from the back and that I'd never met. Well, I could recognize Rose from the back, but…

I stopped the thought when I saw Rose wave to me. I started walking toward them and climbed up on the jungle gym, all the memories from the school coming back after 5 years. I looked at the red headed guy and remembered that I had seen him in school, but never went up and talked to him because he was in the "bad crowd" which wasn't so bad anymore. They were the cool people. Looking back, I almost laughed. I had thought I was so cool.

When I looked over at the face of the black haired guy, I almost fell off the jungle gym. Fabri. I couldn't stay here; what if he was furious at me? I couldn't stay here and endure the pain of him rejecting me like everyone-. No, Rose hadn't. Remember that, I forced myself.

I felt a hand on my arm and knew she had read my thoughts. She looked at me and I saw her love in the actions.

"It's okay. Really. Stay here, please." There was something in her voice that made me listen to her.

I nodded. The red headed guy head tilted to the side and a smile grew on his face. I had a feeling he knew who was here.

When Rose turned to the read head, I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down.

"Okay Tommy, you can open your eyes." She said softly.

His eyes flew open and his gaze met mine. His mouth dropped open,

"J-"

Rose touched his arm and shook her head. He understood, Fabri would freak out.

"You're Rose's boyfriend?" Tommy asked.

I nodded.

I heard Rose say softly to Fabri "You can open your eyes now Fabri."

"What could be so important-" he gasped and shock showed on his face.

"Jack!" He reached out and touched me, probably making sure he wasn't just dreaming. "Where have you been!"

"I couldn't come back, man. I couldn't handle the questions that were going to be asked. And as much as I loved you and you were best friend, I couldn't even face you."

He nodded as tears fell from his eyes. He swiped at his eyes. "I can't believe you're still here. 5 years. I counted, Jack."

I knew he would. We had been brothers, even though not biologically. It was like seeing my brother after 5 years of being away from him.

"I'm such a wimp, crying because you came back."

"Hey, guys can cry too." I muttered.

I looked for Rose. She wasn't there. My eyes flew to the ground below us and then to the field. I saw her form slip around the other side of the building. My heart swelled with the love that ran through me. She had left us alone, knowing it was a private moment. I would never be able to thank her.

I heard the wonder in Tommy's voice as he said "You have something good in that girl, Jack. Don't you let her go or I'll-"

"Oh believe me, I don't plan on letting her get away any time soon."

"When did she come here?" Fabri asked.

"Around October 5."

"And Today's December 14. How long have you been going out?" Tommy's curiosity was getting the best of him.

I smiled. "For 2 months."

They whistled.

"So you wanna go play some ball while we catch up on the 5 years you've been away?" Fabri asked, his Italian accent still the same as I remembered it.

"Sure!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Basketball Game

Chapter 11: The Basketball Game

Rose's Point Of View

I slipped around the side of the High School quietly, knowing that Jack hadn't seen me go. It was a private moment for him, reuniting with his best friend after 5 years. I seen his car and hoped it was unlocked. It was, and I slid into the passenger seat. I pulled out a book called Romeo & Juliet written in modern times. It was for my English class and I had to read the whole thing over a space of 1 week then write a book report on it.

20 minutes later out of the corner of my eye and through the dark black tinted windows, I saw Jack coming up to the car. He opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. God, he was so hott. He closed his door and looked over at me. I could see the appreciation and gratefulness through his gaze.

"Thanks, Rose."

"I knew that I had to reunite you when he first said his best friend, Jack, disappeared when there was a fire at his house. He sounded so sad, like he missed you so much." The whole time I was talking, his face came closer. He reached out and his hand touched my shoulder, running down my arm.

"And I missed him, too. I just wouldn't let myself come back." The look in his eyes became heated as he stared at me.

I reached out and touched him, feeling like I had to. His hand moved down my shoulder and slid down my back. A chill raced up my spine, and I brought myself as close to him as theseparater between our seatslet me. He looked me in the eyes as his face descended to mine.

"I love you," he whispered between soft kisses to my face.

"I love you too." I answered.

He brushed kisses down my jaw, and came to my mouth again. His hand caressed my side, and he buried his other hand in my hair.

"We need to get to the basketball court, Jack." I commented, even though I hated to have to stop kissing him.

"Can we take up where we left off later?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe, if you're a good boy."

He grinned. "I'll be on my best behavior."

I touched his dimples. "Good, then I'll think about it."

When we got to the basketball court, Fabri and Tommy were bent over a couple sheets of paper.

"Hey, I'm not like that!" I heard Tommy yell indignantly.

Fabri laughed at him, "Right, and you do have a sister named Mary Elizabeth."

"But her last name is Ryan."

"Yeah, but she's still Irish."

Jack and I didn't have to worry about the suspense of what they were talking about for long. Fabri had gotten an email that had a list that was titled 'Being Irish Means…"

"I don't even want to know what's on that paper." Jack laughed.

"I do," I snatched it from Tommy; smiling at the look of pretend shock he gave me.

Being Irish means...

You will never play professional basketball

You swear very well

At least one of your cousins holds political office

You think you sing very well

You have no idea how to make a long story short

You are very good at playing a lot of very bad golf

There isn't a huge difference between losing your temper and killing  
someone

Much of your food was boiled

You have never hit your head on the ceiling

You're strangely poetic after a few beers

You're poetic a lot

You will be punched for no good reason...a lot

Some punches directed at you are legacies from past generations

Your sister will punch you because your brother punched her

Many of your sisters are Catherine, Elizabeth or Mary...and one is  
Mary Catherine Elizabeth

Someone in your family is incredibly cheap

It is more than likely you

You don't know the words but that doesn't stop you from singing

You can't wait for the other guy to stop talking so you can start  
talking

"Irish Stew" is the euphemism for "boiled leftovers from the fridge"

You're not nearly as funny as you think you are, but what you lack in  
talent, you make up for in frequency

you are, or know someone, named "Murph"

If you don't know Murph, then you know "Mac"

If you don't know Murph or Mac, then you know "Sully"

You'll probably also know Sully McMurphy

You are genetically incapable of keeping a secret

Your parents were on a first name basis with everyone at the local  
Emergency Room

And last but not least... Being Irish means...

Your attention span is so short that---oh, forget it.

Tommy snatched the paper back and made a depressed face.

"That's not fair."

"Aw, come on Tommy, you know you're at least half of those on the list."

"No way-"

"Yep, especially the one about being able tobe a poetwhen your drunk." Fabri cut in.

"Hey!" Tommy exclaimed then quieted, realizing he was losing. "So did anyone bring any drinks?" he asked instead.

"Ummm…no." I said, "Do you want me to go get some?"

"Yeah, if you don't care. There's a store right across the street." Fabri pointed.

I got up and started walking. I heard Jack come up behind me and turned around, walking backwards.

"Why are you following me?"

"Coz I want to."

I grinned.

"Did they tell you what they wanted?" I asked.

"No, but I know what Fabri wants anyway, and Tommy mentioned something about Mt. Dew."

"Cool. I'm gonna get a-"

"Starbucks Double shot."

"Yep."

"I might need you on my team, to play against Tommy and Fabri."

I gave him a shocked look and burst out laughing, pointing to myself. "Me? Play basketball? You're more likely to win playing by yourself."

"Are you serious? You mean you can't play basketball!"

I shook my head. "Nope."

We shared a laugh and the storeowner shot us a questioning glance. Jack waved and grinned at him.

"Jack Dawson! I haven't seen you in over 4 years boy! What's going on?" asked an older man asked as he saw us more clearly by adjusting his glasses.

"Not much, Mr. Ismay. I'm sorry to have disappeared like that, but you probably heard what happened to my parents and my house right before I did."

The man gave him an empathetic look. "Yes, I'm sorry about that. They were such good people."

"No one could have stopped it."

"True."

"Oh I'm sorry, this is my girlfriend Rose."

"Well how did he manage to snag such a beauty like you?"

"Well, he's very charming…"

"Yeah, that he is. Well, what did you kids come in here for today?"

"We need drinks. Fabri, Tommy, Rose, and I are going to play some basketball and catch up on old times."

"Well, you know where they are…"

With that, I followed Jack back to the section where he said the drinks were. We chose the drinks, and went back to up to the counter to pay. After that, we walked back to the court and played basketball. Tommy and I, Jack and Fabri got on a team. Fabri and Jack ended up winning.

"Good game." I gasped, out of breath from all the work. Tommy placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Yep, you're pretty good for not ever playing in your whole life." He was hardly out of breath. "Tell me something Rose, did you grow up in a first class home?"

I froze. What did I tell him? It was a simple question, but I didn't know if I could tell him the answer.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he commented sounding like he was confused.

"Yeah, I did grow up in a first class home." I finally answered, sighing.

"Ok," he replied sounding uncertain how to say what was on his mind, "if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here?"

"I ran away," I whispered, waiting for a response from him.

He flinched. "You ran away!" His voice was incredulous. "You look like someone who would never do something like that." He laughed.

"I had to, I was desperate to get away from my life. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"Yep, I tried to run away and got away with it till my mom found out I went to my Dad's house in Canada."

"Wow, Canada."

"It's a beautiful place and I wish I could've stayed there. But my Dad got tired of me, and my mom threatened to ground me for life."

"Yeah. I just desperately hope that my mom or my ex-boyfriend never ever find me."

"We'll be there, and we could beat up anybody, anywhere for you. At least we could your ex-boyfriend. Probably not your mom, I'll never do that to a woman."

"They're rich. And my mom would do anything to get me back with my ex."

"Why?"

"Because his father owns a couple steel mills in Pennsylvania and we would inherit millions. My mother would be set for life; and I would probably be dead within the first year I was married. He beat me, and abused me."

"Anybody who would do that to an awesome, wonderful girl like you is an animal."

"He was. Is."

"Does Jack know all this?"

"Yeah, and I didn't trust anybody for a long time even them, and even though I was living with them. But they've helped me so much. And he's so gentle, and caring towards me…something Cal never was."

"Cal?"

"Caledon Hockley."

"Whoa!"

"You know of him?"

"Sure, everyone does, even out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

"No one will tell anyone about where you came from. Jack won't, and I won't."

"Thanks, Tommy."

"So," he said, suddenly turning from serious to joking, "You want to go skydiving with me someday?"

"Sure, why not? I want to go surfing to, you know."

"We'll bring Fabri and Jack and make a vacation out of it."

"Like I could relax knowing very well I could kill myself jumping from a plane at more than a mile up in the air…"

"It would be thrilling!"


	12. Chapter 12: Ruth, Cal, and Lovejoy

Chapter 12: Ruth, Cal, and Lovejoy  
Ruth's Point Of View

"Rose darling, are you feeling okay?" I called as I locked the front door behind me the next morning. Not hearing her, I put my coat down and presumed she was asleep. After all, she was sick. Rose was hardly ever sick or not feeling well. And it was only 8:00 in the morning, she hardly ever got up that early unless it was to take a run around the neighborhood, which was completely uncalled for. She could very well go to the gym and run there. But the girl was stubborn, and terribly rebellious.

"Trudy?"

She darted into the foyer and said meekly, "Was anything disturbed last night or this morning?"

"No, ma'am. Everything was quiet."

"Alright, good. Is everything done from off of the list I gave you before I left?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. You may take the rest of the day off then, Trudy."

"Really? I- I mean, thank you so much, Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater." She changed her mind after seeing the look I gave her. Formalities were a necessity.

"Your welcome. I'm feeling a bit more generous than I usually do on a normal Saturday morning."

"Thank you again, ma'am."

I waved her away. It was because Caledon's father, Nathan, had proposed a promising looking relationship. Yes, after dinner, he had taken me to his mansion and came up with the idea that he saw something in me he didn't see in other women. No wonder! I was dignified; I carried myself like a first class woman, and behaved and acted like one.

He had mentioned something about Rose that had disturbed me though, and I planned a long talk with her today. She wasn't respecting Caledon like he should be respected. That was uncalled for and inappropriate for a man in his position. And he had been right, it had even shown at home; She was getting more like her father each day, more and more stubborn and opinionated.

"Rose? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I called, walking up the stairs with poise and confidence.

How dare she not answer me, her mother? Calm down, she's sick, I tried reminding myself. If she were half as sick as she looked last night, I would have to wait until later to talk to her. Walking to her doorway and seeing it shut, I knocked before going in. Her bed was made and her room nice and neat.

Where was she? Cal's. Maybe she had gone to Cal's and fallen asleep there. Like she would get any sleep if she stayed overnight at Cal's. Well, maybe she finally decided to listen to me and make her relationship with Cal better. He was a very nice young man, and rich too.

I walked back down the stairs to see Trudy putting on her coat.

"Did Rose leave last night, Trudy?"

"I heard the door shut, but she didn't come to me first. But not to worry, she took a suitcase and looked like she was going to Caledon's, because she called a cab."

A Cab! That was uncalled for! She could have called- No, he had been at his basketball game. She probably wanted to surprise him when he came home just in case he didn't win. I smiled.

"Thank you, Trudy. I'm going up to bed now because I'm tired. You may leave whenever you want."

I would call Caledon later and congratulate him on stealing her heart. He had done a very good job, even though she was probably cautious to show her true feelings. I crawled into my bed, and fell asleep dreaming of Rose's wedding.

_**1:00**_

I looked over at the clock. 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Oh dear, I must call Cal."

Getting out of bed, I replaced my shoes on my feet and walked down the stairs. I picked up the phone, dialing the number on the piece of paper by the phone.

"Hello, Caledon Hockley residence?"

"Caledon! How are you?"

"Just fine, Ruth, and how are you?"

"Very good, thank you."

"I heard you and my dad had one heck of a night."

"Caledon! It is not nice to speak of such matters to women."

He laughed. "I was just repeating what I heard."

"From where?"

"My dad, of course, where else would I hear it from?"

"Well I believe that that matter is our business, and although you are going to become my daughter's husband, I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you."

"I understand, Ruth."

"Thank you. So did you win your basketball game last night?"

"Of course we did, with me playing on the team we always win. Where was Rose last night?" He sounded curious.

"She hadn't been feeling good when I left the house. She had complained to me about wearing her make-up, so she couldn't have been feeling entirely terrible."

"Yes, I'm sure it passed though."

"Yes, probably. What is she doing now? Sleeping?"

"How would I know?"

"I don't know, I presumed since you both spent the night together-"

"Whoa! Unless I was drunk I don't remember her coming here last night. And believe me, I would remember. I don't think that girl will ever give herself to me."

"Oh, so she's really not there?"

"No, she's not."

"Well, she's not here so she has to be somewhere!"

"She left?"

"It certainly looks that way."

"Why did you think she came over here?"

"Because her bed was made and her room missing of some of her special things. Trudy said she saw her take a cab and carrying a suitcase down the walk."

"A cab!"

"My reaction exactly."

"She could have called my butler!" There was anger in his voice. Understandable, his girlfriend had disappeared for the time being. And what was more, it might ruin his image if anyone had seen her taking a suitcase into his home and getting over there by cab.

"I know, Caledon, but Rose doesn't appear to think sometimes-"

"Doesn't appear to think! She doesn't think. I know she's beautiful, but I'm beginning to think this is not worth the trouble."

"Now, Caledon, clear your mind and think logically."

"I am thinking logically, Ruth! She's so stubborn, not caring about my image, what I am going to become. I am the star of the basketball team, and going to inherit multiple steel mills when I am older. Couldn't you just imagine the headlines now? 'Wife of Hockley Steel owner runs and rebels, what will become of Caledon?'. She does not respect me in the least bit, and she's a rebellious spirit!"

"I noticed Caledon."

"I even tried fixing it by disciplining her, because she is my girlfriend and soon to be fiancée, but it went way too far."

"I understand, as your wife in practice and even your girlfriend she should listen and obey you at all cost."

"We have to find her and bring her back, to show here she can't go do anything she wants to, when she wants to. Break her spirit."

"I agree, and when she comes back you may discipline her any way possible to get that spirit out of her."

"I'm glad to know you approve."

"Oh, very much, Cal. I have learned to, because that's what she will eventually go through anyway if she stays like this."

"Yes, she will. I'll get Lovejoy to search for her. We will have her back in no time, believe me."

"I believe you. She couldn't have gone far because she refuses and won't get on a ship, and she's scared to death of trains."

"Really?"

"Yes, she won't step foot on one. She used to bawl like a baby, even up till she turned 10. It's been awhile since we've had to travel, but she was still scared of them last time I checked." She probably hadn't told him because she was afraid of him

"Alright, so he doesn't have to check the docks and train stations. That rules them out. It shouldn't be too hard for Lovejoy to locate her with those options not available."

"Yes."

"I'm going to put him on the trail immediately. I'll be in touch with you."

"Thank you so much, Caledon."

He answered, "My pleasure, Ruth, my pleasure," sounding more furious than I'd ever heard him.

Rose would be found, disciplined, and she would learn to accept what she had to live with. How had she gotten so rebellious when I had raised her the way I had? It was in the genetics, her father had been the same way. But no matter what it took, Caledon wouldn't take it, and she wouldn't be like that for much longer.


	13. Chapter 13: Saturday

Chapter 13: Saturday

Jack's Point Of View

The sound of Nick LaChey's 'This I Swear' shook me from a sound sleep. My hand went to the alarm clock beside my bed and switched it off. I leisurely opened my eyes, then made a face and blinked at the bright glow that shone in them. From someplace downstairs, I heard grandma's dishes clinking in the sink. Outside I heard the trees whistle and move back and forth in the breeze. I sighed, if only I could sleep in and maybe stay in bed for a couple more hours.

Footsteps on the stairs interrupted my thoughts and then a knock echoed on my door.

"You awake in there?"

"Yeah I'm awake, grandma."

"Ok, breakfast is waiting on the table, hon."

I got out of bed, and walked over to the door and opened it. I gave her a good morning hug, and grin.

"Good morning."

"I think you need to go wash your face and wake up some more." She smiled and laughed softly.

"Probably. I'll be right down to the table."

"Take your time."

Turning around, I took a good look at my room. It needed cleaned badly; but it could get cleaned in a while. Today was Saturday, not a day for cleaning. Oh well.

I walked out of my room to the bathroom where I washed my face, and then sauntered to Rose's door. She was playing Kelly Clarkson's 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' at almost full blast. I eavesdropped to her singing along and grinned, her voice really didn't sound that bad. I knocked once, and waited for the music to pause and for her to stop singing. When it didn't, I knocked again. She must not have been able to hear me knocking, because she would've answered the door.

I slowly open to door to see what she was doing, and saw her sitting on the floor sorting through a box of pictures. She smiled and laughed, then placed the pictures back into the box and slid it under the bed. She got up off of the floor and took her brush from the dresser and brushed her hair, and then raised the brush to her mouth as if it was a microphone to sing with Kelly.

I smiled, thoroughly taking pleasure in watching her dance around her room singing without her even knowing I was there. She took a quick look in the mirror and froze when she saw me, then grinned. She twirled around and faced me for the first time since I'd been studying her. Just then we both realized she was standing in front of me with her jeans and lacy, black, Victoria's Secret bra on. Her porcelain colored face turned a shade of pink as I allowed my eyes to roam over her and then come up and meet hers to let her know my enjoyment and approval. She walked over to her stereo and stopped it, then strode back over to the doorjamb that I was comfortably leaning on.

"You're going to stay there until I say to move aren't you?"

I focused on her face as I replied to her question trying to make my voice sound normal, and not let her know my difficulty of having her standing this close to me with little on and not being able to let my hands wander.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not going to."

My eyebrow raised, and I watched her hand as it came up to my arm. She kept her stare at my eyes as she ran her hand down my chest and to my abdomen.

"You can touch me, Jack." She whispered, seeming to know what was going through my mind.

My hands reached for her, and she came closer. I gazed at her, captivated, as the cool skin of her sides felt like silk against my rough, warm hands. Her hands slid up and rested on my chest as she looked intently into my eyes and my fingers explored her back. My hand slipped up into her hair and I lowered my lips to her full, red ones. My hand splayed against her lower back and brought her to me, closing the space and bringing our bodies together for me to kiss her intensely.

The kiss went deeper and captivated my mind. I followed the passion that was quickly overtaking me; I ran my hand up and down her back. I laid it flat against her lower back, letting it slip down slowly. I broke the kiss all of a sudden and lowered my head to press against the hollow of her throat, where I could feel her heart beating. Her chest rose and fell, forcing out a deep breath. Her hands came to my neck, and touched it with feather softness. They eased my jaw up and she pressed her lips to mine; I responded to her, and intensified it.

She pressed closer and my senses flew to focus on her, only her. It was just our emotions, mixing together and experimenting on a new territory and us, for the moment, willing to go. She had an idea of what I was experiencing, and her hands caressed my back and she broke our kiss to lower her lips and kiss my jaw. I lowered my head again to her smooth, warm, neck; she caught my hands and brought them up close to her chest. Her ragged breathing mixed with mine, as I tried to restore my self-control and remember my promise.

"Rose," my voice sounded low and husky in my ears.

"Jack-"

"Are you two coming down to breakfast?" I hardly heard my grandma call from downstairs.

I sighed quickly and tried to detach my feelings by backing up slowly, breaking our embrace. She gazed into my eyes and let her emotion touch my heart.

"I guess we have to go down to breakfast." Her voice was hoarse.

"I guess so."

My mind was empty and I couldn't think of anything to say, which was not typical of me. But since I knew what had almost happened between us, I wasn't surprised. What had I been thinking? What about my decision? We were now standing in front of each other, trying to persuade ourselves we had to stop. She turned and walked over to her bed; I watched as she slipped her black tank top over her head and fixed it over herself. I smiled softly at her as she neared me again and she took my hand.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" I asked her.

She ducked her head and blushed.

2 ½ hours later in the garden

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Jack Dawson."

I wrapped my arms around her; she fit perfectly and cuddled to me. This felt so right; standing here in my garden and sharing each other's love. It was so peaceful and quiet here. Her face shifted to face my neck.

"Jack, I'm a virgin."

The statement was said quietly and cautiously, letting me know she was nervous. Like I wasn't? I was probably more nervous than she was, knowing what I had resolved to myself. But she was a virgin? I had gathered that much from what she'd told me about her life and lifestyle, but to hear her admit it was a different thing. I swallowed and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't hurt her.

"I know. And it's okay, Rose."

"How did you know?"

"I could tell by what you told me about yourself and your life, and how you responded to me."

"I just couldn't give myself to Cal. I couldn't."

"I know, and I'm glad you didn't. He wouldn't value you like-"

Whoa, Jack, slow down. I had almost said 'like I will.' And that would've been a mistake. What if she decided she wanted to wait until marriage? Which is what I had decided a long time ago, but hadn't told her yet. And what if we didn't even get married?

"-Like he was supposed to."

"No, he wouldn't have."

"Can I tell you something, Rose?"

"Sure."

"You're not the only one who is a virgin."

Her head came up slowly and stared intently into my eyes.

"You- you are?" she whispered, trying to believe it.

"Yeah, I am."

"But, you're 20. And you're a guy." She didn't comprehend it, and I almost smiled.

"I'm different from any other guy."

"I know, you're special. And I love you for that."

"I love you too."

"And I need to tell you something else, but don't take it the wrong way, okay? I determined this a long time ago before I even had a girlfriend."

"I'll try."

"I'm waiting until marriage."

The surprised and shocked look I was expecting from her didn't come. I knew she had been different from any girl I had ever known. One of the main reasons I wasn't popular around the girls was because I declined to be with them for this reason. Her eyes didn't falter from mine, and she didn't shy away. To my surprise, her look did become sort of timid.

"I resolved the same thing when Cal tried to force himself on me."

"I thought you were going to think I was weird, or maybe even gay or something..."

She smiled, "I would if I hadn't decided the same thing. And I know you well enough to know you're not gay."

"What a pair we are…"

"I know. Why did you decide to stay a virgin until you got married?" she asked cautiously.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself and trying to think of the right words to say. If she didn't think I was strange by knowing that I was going to wait, maybe she would understand my explanation.

"Because virginity is a special and precious thing that shouldn't be taken. I decided to wait because I want to share it with someone who I will share my life with and that I will share theirs, and that understands me fully."


	14. Chapter 14: Muddin'

Chapter 14: Muddin'

Rose's Point Of View

Grandma opened the door for us, smiling as we burst into her kitchen, laughing so hard we could barley stand. Jack's face was a picture of joy, delight, and glee.

"Well, you two certainly are cheery this afternoon." Grandma Adrianna smiled.

"Inside joke, gram." Jack barely got the words out of his mouth.

I heard Jack take a deep breath trying to stop laughing, and felt his hand slide down my back. I collapsed in the comfortable kitchen chair, regretting that I didn't get a drink while I was standing up. It could wait until my legs weren't shaky anymore. Jack parked himself in the chair across from me, and shot me that killer grin with those dimples that made my knees get weak. He winked. I smiled. Jack, you don't know how much you mean to me.

"I'm gonna take you 4 wheeling one of these days."

My smile grew. "When?"

"Whenever you want to."

"Now."

"Now?"

"Sure!"

"Ok then."

He got up and walked over to me, reaching for my hand. I took it and he pulled me up. Again, I was surprised by the strength of him. I never ceased to by amazed by this man, who suddenly appeared in my life.

"You'll need to change. Something that looks like it should've been thrown away a decade ago."

"I think I've got something like that."

"Well?" He laughed.

I turned on my heel and headed toward the stairs, with Jack right behind me.

"I can't wait to see what you're gonna put on." I chuckled.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Duh."

"Ooohhh." He poked my side and I stepped away from him.

He grinned, "Just remember, I can get you better than you can me," I said.

"I don't think so misses."

"Oh, I think so."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, I want to know what this idea is."

"You might find out eventually."

"You know how curious I get."

I laughed, "Yeah."

He stepped towards me and poked me again.

"Boy, you're gonna get it."

"Oh, I'm scared."

"You should be."

"I am."

We got to the top of the stairs at that moment, and headed toward our rooms.

"I'll see you in 5 minutes." He pointed at me.

I winked at him. Going to my closet, I picked out my black t-shirt and jeans that should've been thrown in the dumpster years ago. I changed, and got my brush off of the dresser. I brushed my frizzy hair and tried to do something with it so that it wouldn't get in the way.

"ggrrrr." I said, growl at my hair. It never did what I wanted it to.

"Don't be getting too horny in there."

"Jack!"

"You heard me." He was in the hallway.

"Jack Dawson, you're going to get beat."

"Bring it on, Baby."

"You wish I would."

He laughed. Finally just fastening my hair up in a messy bun, I turned around. My eyebrow rose at his clothes. He had a short-sleeved black tee that looked like it had been dragged through the mud more than once, and light blue jeans that should've died 10 years ago. His tennis shoes were mud stained. And he looked so gorgeous and loveable.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

We walked down the stairs. My mind was telling me not to do these kinds of things, that once my mother found out I would be in a deep mess. But that was my old life, this was the new me. One that didn't care if I made myself do what I wanted to do, and made myself realize that I wasn't better than everybody else even if that was what I had been told all my life. They wouldn't be finding me, and I would be okay.

He led me out to the garage, and over to a corner with something that was covered with a sheet of plastic.

"Help me uncover this real quick."

I reached for the sheet and pulled it back. The new-looking, shiny gloss of a red and black coat of paint greeted my sight. The red, black, and silver blended in together to form an awesome sight, the Honda Sportrax 450R. Jack grinned, proudly displaying his prize. I laughed at him, and shook my head.

"You're funny."

"What? You don't like it?" He made a puppy dog face at me and stuck out his bottom lip. I bit my own, trying not to go to over there and kiss him like I wanted to.

"Of course I like it, I'm just laughing at you."

"What's so funny about me?"

"You're funny looking."

That comment got his mouth hanging and disbelieving looks cross his face. I burst out laughing. He tipped head back, and challenged me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"In a good way or bad way?"

"You decide."

He smiled and brought the 4-wheeler out of the garage, taking it to the backyard.

"Ready to go mudding?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He got on and started it up, gesturing behind him and yelling something to me. I covered my ears from the noise and shook my head.

"What?"

He handed me a helmet and put his over his head; I followed his signal. He jerked his head and pointed to the seat behind him, so I got on it.

"You ever been on one of these?"

"No."

He shook his head, and then took my hands and wrapped them around his waist. What was he doing?

"So you won't fall off the back."

"Oh."

Feeling really stupid by now, I held on to him as he took off toward the woods. He came to the path where we would have gone to the garden, and turned the opposite way instead. It had rained a couple days ago so the ground was muddy. Mud splashed up on my jeans, and I realized just how dirty we were going to get. I smiled; I wish my mother could see me now.

1 ½ hours later

"Oh, God, Jack I feel like a pig."

He burst out laughing and looked me over. It was quite a sight, us in the backyard covered in head to toe with mud. He didn't look much better, and I think he was more enveloped in mud than I was.

"That's what the shower's for, hon."

"Yeah, but…"

"So did you like it?"

"Yes!"

"Good." He sounded content.

"How often do you go mudding?"

"Every couple weeks."

I laughed, "I guess I'd better plan on coming with you, huh?"

"If you want."

"Yep."

"I had fun."

"So did I."

"So what do you want to do now?"

He laid my helmet down on the quad and I threw him mine. He caught it, and then laid it beside his. I watched him take off his gloves and put them in his pocket. He looked up at me.

"Kiss you."

He grinned; God, I loved his dimples and his warm smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

I went to him and he reached for me, taking me into his arms tightly. I smiled up at him, appreciating the look in his eyes. He searched my face and, finding what he was looking for, lowered his head toward mine. He paused, making me need his kiss even more. His thumb idly massaged a spot on my lower back while his mouth lingered a breath above mine. He quickly lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me hard and making me gasp in satisfaction. My hands went to his pockets, removing his gloves and dropping them on the ground.

He slowly ended it, and pulled away. I rested my head on his chest, catching the breath that didn't want to come back. I closed my eyes as he ran his hands over my shoulders, and gently as well as lovingly showing me what he felt.

"I love you, Jack Dawson."

"I love you, Rose DeWitt-Bukater."


	15. Chapter 15: Searching

Chapter 15: Searching  
Cal's Point of View

I smiled evilly as Lovejoy came into the room. He had better have some news, or I would seriously consider getting myself another assistant, so to speak. I steepled my fingers and put my feet up on my desk, taking in his demeanor and trying to read what he was thinking. It was impossible I knew but, more often than not, I tried anyway. He sat down in the chair across from my desk, and then looked up at me.

"Well, what are you just sitting there for? What did you find out?"

"She didn't take any taxi from the taxi services here."

"Lovejoy, how many times do I have to tell you? She had to have taken a taxi from here, what was she supposed to do, walk to another state?"

"She could have taken a plane."

"Well, check the airports then!"

"I already did."

"Well?"

"They had no trace of her."

I rolled my eyes, "Then how would she take a plane, do you presume?"

"It could have been private."

"Really? If she didn't go at a commercial airport, where else could she go? Lovejoy, seriously. Sometimes I don't know why…"

"I'll check the private charters and the train station."

"Well, hurry up and get on the ball. Oh, don't worry about the train station. She wouldn't have gone on the train; they make her sick. I think that's the only thing she told me the truth about."

"I'll be sure to remember that, sir."

"You are dismissed now."

He stood up from the plush chair and started walking towards the tall, ebony colored wood of the door, reaching for the gleaming, gold handle.

"And Lovejoy?"

"Yes?"

"Find her," I growled.

He nodded, and then walked out. I sighed deeply. She'd better hope she was half a world away and in a town that wasn't even on a map, for me to be wasting all this money and time on her. She wasn't even worth it anyway. Why was I even looking for her? To look good in the public eye. If I inherited my father's business, had her as a wife, I would be well on my way to the position I believed I could obtain. Wife? I had a maid already; I had a couple of them. The only time she would be good for anything would be at social parties, and the times I wanted her at night.


	16. Chapter 16: Beauty in an arising storm

Chapter 16: Beauty in an arising storm

Jack's Point of View

Rose. The name brought immense joy, love, and a myriad of emotions flowing through me as I thought of the red haired, green-eyed beauty. For now, she was mine in our minds, and one day she truly would be in more ways than one. My beliefs and hers had us holding back, but one I knew for sure she would be mine. I wanted to marry her.

I folded my hands behind my head and lay back against the soft green grass taking in the smell and feeling the sunlight on my eyelids. I closed my eyes and thought about the day I would ask her to marry me. It would be something romantic, fun, and a day of promise, I knew. A day not to be forgotten.

I heard grass crunch as soft footsteps came closer, and I opened one of my eyes. It was Gram. I smiled; she was just awesome. She seemed to know everything I was thinking, contemplating on doing, and yet she was my grandmother.

"Jack, can we talk?"

I sat up, already guessing what it would be about. "Sure."

She gingerly sat down on the cool ground, beginning the discussion, "You love Rose, don't you?"

"I love her more than life, more than I can say…"

"Marry her, Jack."

"I was planning to one day."

"No, do it quickly."

Questions flowed through my mind as I sat up straighter, and looked into the wise, old, face of my Gram. "You know something, what's going on?"

She took a deep breath, as she seemed to be thinking on whether to tell me or not. "Gram, what is it?" My voice was desperate now, convinced something was wrong.

"Someone's looking for her."

"What do you mean?" I searched her eyes, looking for a clue to what she was talking about.

"Myfriend works at the train station where she used to live, and knowing our situation, he told me someone was inquiring about her. He couldn't tell him anything, of course because of the rules, but the man tried to bribe him and even pulled a gun."

Fury flowed through me at the thought of anyone harming my family.

"She's in danger, and so are you if they find you."

"What about you, Gram?"

She waved her hand, "Don't worry about me, I've had a full life and a good one…people only live for so long, you know."

"Don't talk like that, you scare me." I whispered. I couldn't lose her; she was one of the only family I had left.

"You have to marry her and give her another legal name, that way they won't be able to take her away from us."

I took a deep breath, pondering the source of our torment and danger. "Was it a young man or old man?"

"Older gentleman, well, not gentleman, but I will refrain from using such language." She laughed quietly, "I don't know why I talk like this sometimes…"

"Where is she now?"

"In the house, working on a scrapbook I believe."

Silence took over for the time being, and we sat there mulling over our future. Marrying Rose would be the best day of my life, even if the day were overshadowed by threats. I would protect her and defend her to the day I died. I got up, reaching out my hand to help Gram up from the ground.

"I'll go talk to her."

"You understand the implications, don't you?"

"Yes, Gram, unfortunately, I do. He has the power to kill her; and I won't let that happen."

She nodded her head sullenly, following me across the yard and into the house. She shut the door and locked it, then walked to the refrigerator and took out a bag of lemons. I turned and walked through the huge house, climbing the stairs as a feeling of dread came over me. Something was going to happen, something bad in the near future. And I could only hope we would all three live and be together after it.

Rose's Point of View

I placed the last sticker of Jack's name beside the picture, and looked beside me for another to paste onto the paper. I couldn't believe I didn't think it would be fun, but Gram had convinced me to try it. Now I was glad she did.

Jack's smile on my favorite picture was one that stirred my heart every time I looked at it. He was…well, words could not describe him and what he meant to me. Footsteps on the stairs caught my attention, and I immediately knew they belonged to him. I watched the doorway until he stood there, all 6 feet of him and Icaught his grim face staring back at me. Laying the materials down on the bed, I got up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

His eyes bore into mine as I felt my stomach flutter again. He pulled me up against him tightly and buried his face into my hair. I kissed his neck and he wound his fingers in my hair. His voice was muffled when he spoke a few minutes later.

"Rose, we have to talk."

I pulled away and looked into his face, searching. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and took my hand as he led me down the hall and into his bedroom. He opened the door and shut it again as I went over and sat on the bed.

"Someone's looking for you, Rose," He said tentatively.

Dread settled in the pit of my stomach, it could only be Lovejoy. "Wh - What?"

"And older gentleman went to the train station and inquired about you. He couldn't tell of course because of the rules, but the man proceeded to try to bribe him and even pulled a gun. My grandmother's brother was the one working at the time you left, and when the man asked about you."

I sighed, thinking over the ideas that popped into my head. "Lovejoy, it had to have been Lovejoy."

"We're in trouble, you do realize that?"

"Of course I do, but what are we going to do? No matter where we go, they'll find us; we can't run for the rest of our lives."

"I know."

His eyes grew dark as he focused his gaze on my eyes, moving his hand down my back. "Marry me, Rose."

I gasped and my heart leaped, hearing the words I'd wanted to hear for such a long time.

"I know you wanted it to be a special night, so romantic and perfect. And I wish I could give you that, and I know…I know you might not be as happy here in a small town as you could be, living so reserved and not wanting Cal and your mother to find out you're here…I just don't want to lose you, I can't lose you, Rose."

"You're not going to lose me, Jack."

"If they find you're here, there's no way we can prevent them from taking you back…except if you have my name."

"So you'd marry me just for me to have your name, Jack? Is that what you're saying?"

"No! Man, I'm messing this up big time. I've wanted to ask you to marry me for a while, now, but I haven't…and now that I am, it's under terrible circumstances. Rose, it would definitely not be a marriage in name only; I've wanted to share that special gift between us…"

My face was now pink and he was looking like a little boy,unable to explain his feelingsand not quite knowing how to put them in words. I leaned forward whispering in his ear and then kissed him, urging a response. His tongue silently requested entrance, and I opened my lips further in reaction to him, loving the taste of him when he deepened it.

He pulled me into his lap and ran his hands down my arms, and gripped my hands. I tilted my head and he moved his mouth down my face and to my neck. A heating sensation spread through me as his mouth continued moving across my neck, and finally came back up to my mouth.

I heard him groan faintly and try to keep his body from moving against mine, and then he broke it, breathing heavily. He buried his face in my neck and murmured, "Oh, what you do to me woman…"

I laid my hand on the back of his neck, and slid it up into his hair, weaving my fingers in his longish locks. His hands stilled against my sides, and I swallowed. "My answer is yes."


End file.
